The Amazing Spider Girl
by Supergleekspider
Summary: AU The Amazing Spider-man Faberry style! When Quinn Fabray's parents left when she was 8 all she wanted was some answers. But when shes 17 and gets bitten by a raidioactive spider, she might find out that some things are better left unsaid. Can she save the city from her mistake and get the girl?
1. The Start of it All

The Amazing Spider-Girl

**Ok a few things that you need to know:**

**This is my first story so be nice**

**Quinn is not the popular cheerleader **

**Beth didn't happen**

**Quinn is out about being gay after breaking up with Finn (in this fic she broke up with him) **

**Finn hates her for it and bullies her (he is flash in this fic)**

**Only a few people (including Quinn) knows that Rachel Berry is gay**

**The gleeks live New York ( Quinn in queens obviously)**

**I OWN NOTHING! Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox the Amazing Spider-man belongs to Sony pictures, and Marvel comics**

A young Quinn Fabray was sitting on the stairs with her hands over her eyes. "5,4,3,2,1 ready or not here I come!" She gets up from the stairs and starts to look for her parents. She looks around for a while and finds a pair of her father's shoes exposed under the Curtin. She opens the Curtin and a broom falls out with a hat on. She looks around a little more until she comes across her father's glasses. Quinn took after her father very much in the fact that she loved science and wanted to become a scientist just like him. She puts on her father's glasses and continues to look for her parents.

She stumbles upon a room she has never seen before. She looks around and sees a lot of research for a company called Oscorp. She sees that a lot of papers are messed up on the desk and floor and the window looks like it was broken into. "Dad" she yells for her father suspecting something is wrong "Dad!" she tries again louder. Russell Fabray walks in the room and looks horrified at the scene he sees before him he hurries over to Quinn and carries her to the door. Russell takes a draw out of the desk and uses a pencil to open a secret compartment and pulls out a file with two 0s with lines through them. Judy Fabray walks in and takes Quinn out of the room. Russell hurries to a blackboard that has equations on it and erases half of it and follows Judy and Quinn out of the room.

The 3 Fabrays drive over to Russell's brother- Benjamin Fabray- and his wife May Fabray's house. Quinn stands by the entrance of their kitchen and sees her parents talking to some man she has never seen before and her aunt and uncle, her aunt looks at her and smiles and Quinn looks down while she is scratching the wall.

Russell Fabray kneels down to Quinn's level and says "You're gonna stay with your aunt and uncle for a little while" Quinn pleads to her father "I wanna go with you". Judy Fabray tells Ben and May while stroking Quinn's hair " she likes the crust off her sandwich and she likes to sleep with the light on at night…." She was interrupted by Russell sayind "c'mon we have to go". Quinn walks over to the door where her parents are leaving and simply says "Dad". Russell Fabrays last words to his Daughter were "be good". May Fabray comforts Quinn as they watch Russell and Judy Fabray walk to the car and drive off never to be seen again.

**Okay well that's it for chapter one. Also the knowledge I have on this film is strictly from memory so if there are some parts missing I am sorry :P Please Review!**


	2. 9 Years Later

Chapter 2**STILL OWN NOTHING! *starts to cry***

A now 17 Year old Quinn Fabray stands in front of a glass cabinet in McKinley High school in Manhattan. She opens the cabinet to pin a photo of the school's debate team on the wall when a basketball is thrown at her head. She looks over to see Finn Hudson, the school's Jackass Quarterback, starting center of the basketball team, and her ex boyfriend, laughing with two other idiot jocks behind him. While still laughing Finn says sorry sarcastically. "morning Finn" Quinn says quietly while pinning the photo on the wall. Still laughing Finn replies "morning Fabray".

Quinn rides her skateboard down the halls of McKinley when a teacher stops her and says "Fabray, wanna keep that skateboard" "yes sir" she replies quickly, "then keep it off the ground" she lifts up her skateboard and holds over her head as she continues down the hall.

When Quinn gets to her locker she sees two girls she recognizes as Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce making out in front of her locker. She struggles to open her locker and grabs a book as it quickly closes as the two continue making out.

Quinn walks out to the school's courtyard with her camera, skateboard and books when she spots Rachel Berry reading a book a table and decides to take a picture of her. Quinn looks over to see a huge crowd forming and chanting around a table. Quinn pushes her way through the crowd to see Finn holding a kid to his lunch "c'mon eat your vegetables Jeremy!, Fabray take a picture of this!" " no im not taking a picture" she says and turns to 'Jeremy' "don't … don't eat it kid". Finn is starting to get pissed at Quinn " Take the picture Fabray!" Finn shouts "Put him down…Finnigin!"

As the crowd oooos at her comment Finn drops the kid and walks over to Quinn. " what are you going to do, hit me?, I'm a GIRL genius" Quinn says. "Good thing I don't consider you a girl FaGAY!" Finn says as he hits her to the ground and kicks her hard in the stomach. Weakly, while rolling on the ground holding her stomach, Quinn says "I'm still not taking the picture" Finn walks around the circle threatening the other students, who seem to see nothing wrong with Finn hitting Quinn, when Rachel comes up to him. "Finn, hey we're still on for this afternoon right 3:00?" Finn replies with a nod. Rachel continues " good, I hope you've been doing your homework cuz I saw your last test and I was very disappointed in you." Finn tries to reply "yeah…um but" "no Finn how about we get to class huh?" the group disperses as Finn and Rachel head to class. Quinn struggles to get up as a kid kicks her camera she finally gets up and heads to class.

Quinn sits in the back of the classroom and buries her head in her arms with her camera in front of her. Rachel turns to her and says "It was brave what you did out there" Quinn lifts her head as Rachel continues "stupid, but brave". Quinn nods her head "you okay? You should probably go to the nurse you might have a concussion" Rachel says as Quinn just stares at her "what's your name?" Rachel asks "you… you don't know who I am?" Quinn asks back "no, I know who you are I just wanna make sure _you _know who you are" "Quinn" Rachel nods for her to continue "Fabray… Quinn Fabray" "ok good" Rachel says as she turns to the front of the classroom a few moments later she turns back to Quinn "I'd still go to the nurse though" "you're Rachel right?" "Yeah, Rachel Berry". Quinn just smiles.

**Okay we are moving right along. Quinn should get her powers in either the next chapter or the chapter after so just bear with me. Please Review!**


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3

**Nothing is mine (and never will be)**

Quinn enters her kitchen and heads for the fridge while her aunt may is cooking something "we're having spaghetti and meatballs tonight" aunt may tells Quinn "Aw man spaghetti and meatballs?" "Since when do you not like spaghetti and meatballs?" may replies. Quinn gets a drink out of the fridge and heads for the counter when aunt may sees her face "oh my god Quinn what happened?" "huh... oh its nothing, I fell" Quinn tries to make an excuse. Ben Fabray walks in the kitchen and puts a box on the counter "Ben get that filthy box out of my kitchen!" "but these are my bowling trophies" Ben pleads Quinn is giggling in the background "Oh well then by all means leave that filthy box in my kitchen" May replies sarcastically. Ben looks at Quinn and asks her what happened. May replied for her " she fell, why you kids ride those things I'll never know" " cuz its stupid and dangerous remember when we were stupid and dangerous" Ben says and asks may "no" she says "trust me, we were" Ben tells Quinn. As Ben turns around to walk out Quinn sees his pants are rolled halfway up his calves " Hey wheres the flood?" Quinn asks jokingly "C'mere I'll show you" Ben replies "you serious?" "yep" Quinn gets up and groans as she follows Ben.

Quinn and Ben are discussing what happened to cause the flood** (A.N I have no idea what they said so if you remember great then tats what they said) **"can you fix it" Ben asks her "nah not tonight, tomorrow I'll fix it" "alright in the meantime put this on your face" Ben hands Quinn a piece of frozen meat and she puts it on her lip. "hows the other guy look?" Quinn just stares at him and Ben replies "c'mon I know a right hook when I see one, c'mon who was it, I don't have to call anyone's father do I ?" "no, no it's fine Uncle Ben really" Quinn is quick to reply. "Ok, try to save anything else important before you come up."Ben tells Quinn "Ok" she says back.

Quinn goes to the corner of the basement and moves a box behind the box she sees a briefcase with the letters 'RF' engraved in gold. Quinn remembers her father pulling out files out of that briefcase while they were driving to her aunt and uncle's house. Quinn walks back up to the kitchen where her aunt and uncle were talking. When they see Quinn walk in with the brief case the stop talking and exchange glances before Ben says to Quinn "I forgot all about that thing, it was your dad's, he asked us to keep it safe for him. He saw it in a window, he was 19 what would a 19 year old need with a briefcase? And guess who sold it to him" Quinn just looked up at Ben "you're mother, that's how they met" Quinn finally speaks up "why would he ask you to keep it safe there's nothing in here, have you looked in here, there's nothing here!"

When it came to the topic of her parents Quinn is very sensitive, she was very close to them and never understood why they left. "You're father was a very secretive man, Quinn" Quinn pulls out a picture of her father and another man she shows the picture to her uncle "who's that" "some man you're father worked with I guess" he replied. Aunt May saw that this was getting bad so she hurriedly said "get it off the table were about to eat soon!" Quinn goes to her room with the briefcase

In her room Quinn takes some of the stuff out of the brief case. She finds her father's glasses and decides to take her contacts out and put them on. The only useful thing that she found was a badge for Oscorp that had a picture of her father with his name underneath it. Quinn ran her fingers along the top of the inside of the briefcase and comes across a button that opens a secret compartment and pulls out the same files she saw the night her father left but in more detail. She quickly gets up and closes her door and presses a button on her desk that locks the door. She inspects the files thoroughly " What's this" she reads an equation "00 decay rate algorithm?" she looks at the equation as there was knock at her door. "yeah one sec, one sec" she pushes the files under her bed and goes to her desk and pushes the button to unlock the door "come in!" Ben Fabray enters her room and sees her wearing Russell's glasses "wow you wear those glasses well" she nods "can I come in?" "yeah" she replies. He takes a seat on her bed "you know, I'm not a man of education, I stopped being able to help you with your homework when you were 10 but I wanna help you anyway possible and we haven't told you much about your parents and I'm sorry for that…" Quinn interrupts him " Uncle Ben it's fine really" "No, it's not fine" Ben begins "Curt Connors is the name of the guy in the picture, she's pretty" Ben says pointing to Quinn's monitor which was focused on Rachel in the schools debate team photo. As Ben walks out the door Quinn stops him "Hey Uncle Ben" he turns to Quinn "You're a pretty good dad, alright" Ben smiles back at Quinn "thanks kiddo" he says as he leaves.

Quinn goes online and googles 'Russell Fabray and Curt Connors' she stumbles across many websites, including one that says Russell and Judy Fabray died in a plane crash. She finally comes across a page for oscorp with Curtis Connors' research and says "imagine if everyone is equal". She comes across a picture of the Oscorp building and magnifies the picture.

**Phew that was a lot of writing. Ok so Quinn gets her powers in the next chapter, I love writing this fic its soooooo much fun! XD**


	4. Oscorp

Chapter 4

**I don't own anything **

Quinn arrives at Oscorp tower in Manhattan to try and find some answers about her parents. She walks into the lobby and looks confused. "Can I help you?" the receptionist stops her and asks "uh, Yeah I'm uh .. looking for Dr… uh.. Dr. Connors" "You'll fide yourself to the left" The receptionist replies, Quinn just stares at her, confused. "you're here for the internship, right?"

" Oh, uh yeah…yeah" Quinn replies quickly "Ok, you'll find your badge to the left" the receptionist tells her Quinn steps to the left and looks at the badges, after a few moments the receptionist asks "are you having trouble finding yourself?" Quinn looks at her and quickly grabs a badge "Yeah ,yeah, I got it" she says holding up the badge. "Ms. … Guavera" " Gracias" Quinn says while walking away "Denada" the receptionist shoots back.

Quinn goes up the escalator of the Oscorp building and listens in on the computer's voice on the description of oscorp and its founder: Norman Osborn. Quinn then merges with a tour group " Hello, my name is Rachel Berry" Quinn ducks her head behind some of the other interns as she continues "I am a senior at McKinley High School and head intern for Dr. Connors, where I go you go, that's the basic rule, and if…." She trails of as she and the group look at a Hispanic man speaking furious Spanish as he is dragged out by 2 security guards, Quinn hides her face embarrassed realizing that was the intern she stole the badge from. "Well…. I guess I don't have to tell you what happens if you break that rule. Shall we continue?" Rachel finishes as she continues down the hall.

The group stops by Dr. Connors as he walks out to the group "Hello" he begins "My name is Dr. Curtis Connors and as you can see I am left handed" he moves his right arm, which is only the upper half of his arm. He goes on to explain how he longs to fix himself "Anyone like to venture a guess how?" he asks the group "Stem cells?" "promising, but the answer I'm looking for is a bit more…radical" "cross species genetics" the group separates to reveal Quinn Fabray standing in the back, Rachel looks down at her iPad to see if she is on the list of interns, which she is not. Quinn goes on to explain how a woman with Parkinson disease can cure herself. "And you are?" Connors asks Quinn, she hesitates to answer knowing that she will get thrown out if she does. "She's one of McKinley's best and brightest" Rachel answers for her "second in her class" "Second?" Quinn asks "Yeah" Rachel answers " You sure about that?" "I'm pretty sure"

Connors leaves the tour group leaving Rachel to lead the group the rest of the way . She makes the group gather around a hologram diagram about the tree of life when she sees Quinn walking the other way "Hey" She says stopping Quinn and Quinn turns around "How you doing, Rodrigo?" Rachel asks while looking at her badge Quinn laughs at her joke while Rachel giggles "What are you doing here" "I work here " Quinn replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly "I don't work here I figured since you worked here that you know I didn't work here" Quinn replied lamely "are you following me" Rachel asks her "I..I'm.. No, I'm not following you why wol.. why would I follow you?" Quinn says while smiling at Rachel.

" I snuck in here because I…. I love science" "You love science?" Rachel asks disbelievingly "I'm PASSIONATE about it" Quinn tells her. Rachel turns back to the tour group and then back to Quinn "I gotta lead this tour group, I will ask you more about this later, do NOT get me in trouble, STAY with the group" Rachel demands her as she heads back to the group Quinn acts like she is gonna join the group but then heads in the opposite direction and bumps into a man as he drops his folder on the floor "Oh sorry I…" Quinn trails off as she spots the two 0s that she knows all too well the man snatches the file out of her hand and continued down the hallway. Quinn decides to follow him.

When the man got to a genetic research lab he enters the code to open the door and about 4 men in hazmat suits come out and they continue down the hallway.

Quinn goes up to the door and enters the code that the man had entered and slipped in the door without being noticed. She looked around and saw some machine weaving and making this tinsel web-like material she closed her eyes and looked away where she saw a blue room. She went to the door and looked inside.

When Quinn entered the room and looked around and looked closely at some of the spiders and pulled a string. The machine that the spiders were rotating in suddenly stopped an Quinn put her hand over her mouth not knowing what she did. All of the spiders started to crawl out on webs and started o fall on her. She tried her best not to scream and just shivered and shook trying to get them off of her. When they were all finally off of her she just stood frozen in place.

Quinn walks back out to the hallway from where she came when she runs into Rachel "Uh….I Uh…well" "alright give me the badge" Rachel interrupts Quinn and puts out her hand. Meanwhile on the back of Quinn's jacket, a spider is crawling on the top of the collar. Quinn hands her the badge, and Rachel starts to walk away. Just then the spider bites her on the back of her neck.

"A-ah!" she yelps out as Rachel looks back at her, Quinn tries to play it off cool, Rachel turns back around and continues her way. Quinn walks out of the Oscorp building while holding the back of her neck where the spider bit her.

**YAY! SHE GOT BIT Woooo!**

**A few things**

**1) Please review (remember this is my first story so cut me some slack)**

**2) Quinn has short hair in this but its blond (sorry punk!quinn fans)**

**3) If anyone who owns a deviant art page and would like to draw Quinn as a nerd (with glasses and a skateboard) or quinn in the spidey suit please feel more than free to do so and let me know in the reviews so I can check it out**

**Thanx for reading!**


	5. What just happened?

Chapter 5

**Still own nothing **

**A/N: It will help a lot if you guys reviewed this story so I know how to improve in the future. I got about 600 views of this story and no reviews so PLEASE review it would help a lot, thanks!**

Quinn falls asleep on the subway on the way home from the Oscorp Building. She is unaware of the things happening in her blood due to the spider bite. A (presumably drunk) woman comes along and spots Quinn sleeping and barely moving sprawled across the bench on the subway. The woman decides to be funny and place a beer bottle on her head to see if it will stay in place. Quinn starts to flinch. When a drop of water falls from the top of the bottle down to her forehead, she immediately wakes up, acting on the instinct that she didn't know she had, spills the beer on the man next to her and flips onto the ceiling and stays there.

Everyone on the subway car stares at her. She looks at her hands and has this perfect 'What the fuck' face on before she falls onto the ground on her butt with the same face on. "Aw man, great now I smell like beer" the man that Quinn spilled the beer on complains. She decides to get up and apologize to him.

"Look, I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to…" she trails off when she realizes that her hand would not come of his shirt. "Yo! Get your hand off him" The same woman that put the beer on Quinn's head yells at her. "I-I'm trying" Quinn manages to get out still freaked out on what just happened. The woman pushes her back and ends up taking the man's shirt with her. She turns around trying not to stare at his body and holds onto the pole.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The same woman shouts at her when Quinn realizes that her hand is stuck to the pole as well. The woman charges her, and somehow Quinn knew she was coming. Quinn pulls herself up on the pole and spins around and kicks her in the back, sending her several feet slamming into the subway bench "Oh my God! i'm sorry... I-I didn't, are you okay I.."

She is interrupted with some of the woman's friends charging her, and some how she manages to knock them all down also while still stuck to the poll. One of the women decides to go for Quinn's board. "No,No please, man not my.." the woman swings the board at her. Quinn put her forearm up and when the board hit it it broke in half.

Quinn managed to knock the woman down and take the pole out of the ground. when she turned around she knocked out the last 2 of the woma's friends. "I'm so sorry!" Quinn made one last attempt to apologize , although she knew it wouldn't work. The pole finally detattched itself from her hand. Quinn just stared at her hand with a confused look on her face.

When Quinn got off the subway she ran home with her, now broken, skateboard. When she gets home her aunt and uncle are waiting for her. She walks in when May begins to say "Quinn where you it's alm-" May was interrupted whaen Quinn snatched a fly with her 2 fingers that was flying by May's head. "thats a fly Quinn" May says a little shocked. Quinn lets go of the fly (which is still alive) and tries to play it off like nothing happened. "I'm sorry i'm late guys" Quinn begins "I'm selfish, I'm irresponsible" she kisses May on the cheek "I'm hungry" she whispers as she heads to the fridge. "meatloaf" quinn whispers as she unwraps aunt may's leftover meatloaf. "drinking?" Ben suggests to May "I don't think so" May says back. "This meatloaf... beats all other meatloafs" Quinn tells May as she laughs and stuffs her face with more meatloaf.

"Something is very wrong" May decides "Yeah, no one likes your meatloaf" Ben tells her as May turns to him with the 'Are you serious?' face. Quinn ends up pulling out multiple items from the fridge including a container that is her teeth and starts to walk to the stairs to go to her room. Quinn dropped the container from her teeth and caught in her elbow "I got it" she assures Aunt May as she walks upstairs.

Quinn ends up in the bathroom as she splahes water on her face. When she removes her hands from her face she realises that theres a web forming from the back her neck. She takes the web and pulls it out of the back of neck and she winces. she pulls the web up and sees that the spider that bit her is still there.

**WoHo! we got some action in this chapter! well till next time... Please review!**


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6

Reviews:

_ BonesFABERRY: Thanks for the review, glad you like it! XD_

_ AllstarJunior: Glad to see you like the story! Thanks for pointing out my mistake, i'll try to make it less confusing. I really appreciate the constructive critsism._

_ just a liar: Thanks for the review!_

_vonego88: Thanks for the review! glad to see you like it, i guess we'll both find out together how the action scenes will work out cuz i'm still not sure yet :/ , but i'll make it work don't worry._

**Don't own anything**

Quinn was woken up the next morning by the annoying buzz of her alarm clock. Without realizing it, she quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed where her alarm clock was and instead of hitting the snooze button, she smashed it.

She entered her bathroom half asleep and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She squezed the toothpaste bottle at what she though was her normal strength, but all of the toothpast came out and stuck to the mirrior. Not thinking much of it, she scraped some of the toothpaste off of the mirrior and turned on the sink, or at least she tried to.

When she went to turn of the fossit, she ended up lifting the fossit off of the sink. When she tried to put it back on she ended up taking the shower curtin and the towel rack with her. When she finally got everything out of her, now velcro-like, hands she tried to leave the bathroom, but when she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it, the doorknob came right off. She tried to leave the room again, but this time she was smart about it and took her index finger and thumb and used them to gently turn the knob and open the door just enough so Quinn can slip through.

Quinn sat back down on her bed, frozen in place, holding the doorknob and her toothbrush. She started to sense danger happening all around her when there isn't any, and it kinda looks like she's on drugs from all of the motions of protection she is making.

She decides that she wants to figure out what happened, and when she sees a spider crawling on one of her skateboards, she found out the spider bite did this to her. She gets up and runs over to her computer and researches different spider bites and their symtoms. After a while not finding out what she wanted to, she decides to look up Russell Fabray's and Curt Connors' research on genetically enhanced spiders, but when she went to type it in the search bar, a bunch of numbers and letters showed up instead. Confused, Quinn looked at her hands and saw that the keys on her keyboard were stuck to her fingers.

Quinn goes to the roof on her house, sitting dangerously on the edge, reading a book by Dr. Connors and trying to figure out what this decay rate algerithom was.

"Quinn what are you doing up there?" Uncle Ben asks her.

"I...uh, Homework" Quinn makes up her best excuse, which Ben seems to buy.

"Alright, be careful" Ben says while entering the house.

"I will" Quinn assures him.

When Quinn was finished with the book she decides to go talk to Dr. Connors in person. She looks up his adress and pays him a visit. When she got there, Connors was quick to answer the door.

"Hi, you.. uh, probably don't remember me. I'm uh.." Quinn begins when Connors interrupts her.

"You're the intern from the other day" Connors says and Quinn nods in response.

"Look, i'm sure your a very nice young woman, but this is a home so please make an app-" Connors begins to say as he shuts the door but Quinn interrupts him.

"I'm Russell Fabray's daughter" Quinn blurts out as Connors reopens the door, staring at her disbelievingly.

"Quinn?"

**Sorry this chapter is short but I have to go to work (ugh...) and i wanted to get the morning after in there but i'll continue with Quinn and Connors when i get home. as always Please Review!**


	7. Escapade

Chapter 7

Reviews

_vonego88: Thanks, I think that rachel is coming back in the story soon so won't be long till faberry ;D_

_xxDark Angel Babyxx: Thanks for the review! I LOVED the movie! It was sooo good wasn't it?_

**No, I don't own anything :(**

Dr. Connors lets Quinn into his house and they head to his kitchen. Connors begins to poor coffee for Quinn and himself as he begins to talk to Quinn.

"Look Quinn, I don't why your parents left or where they went bu-" Connors couldn't finish because he accidentally knocked over one of the coffe cups, but before it could hit the ground Quinn caught it by the handle.

"Good reflexes" Connors acknowledged Quinn's actions

"Thanks" was all Quinn could say in response because she is shocked herself that she caught the mug. Quinn hands the mug to Connors and took her mug off of the counter as he continues.

"As I was saying, i'm not sure why your parents left. Your father and I were mocked at Oscorp for our therioes, they called us mad scientists. We were going to change the lives of millions, including my own, but then he was gone... took his research with him. I was angry and that's why I stayed away from you and you're family, and for that I am truly sorry."

Quinn looked a little distraught, but after a while off processing what he had just old her she thought off something.

"Say...say it worked. How much would the...foreign species take over?" Quinn asks Connors.

"It's hard to say suggesting that no subject has survied" Connors tells her, and Quinn looks a little worried. "The always was-"

"The decay rate algirithom?" Quinn interupts him and Connors looks at her a little shocked that she knew that "May I?" she asks gesturing toward the notebook and paper located on the counter. Connors nods.

Quinn writes the equation she found in her father's files on the paper and shows the notebook to connors.

"Extraordinary... How did you come up with this?" Connors asks Quinn. Quinn just takes the pencil and points to her head and shrugs in response.

"Quinn how would you feel about coming to the tower to work with me after school?" Connors asks Quinn, and Quinn nods.

XXX

The next day at school in the gym, Finn and a couple of his jock pals were playing a game of basketball. A boy, Quinn knew him by the name of Kurt Hummel, was painting a banner for some club when Finn accidentally threw the basketball spilling the can of paint all over the place ruining Kurt's banner.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE FINN!" Kurt yells at Finn.

"No, but i should've, you better watch your back." Finn threatens Kurt as he returns to his game.

Quinn, seeing all of that unfold, goes over to Kurt. She smiles at him and bends down to pick up the can of paint. Somehow the ball manages to fly at Kurt again, and Quinn leans over to catch it without even turning around. Kurt is staring at her wide-eyed.

"Give it up Fabray!" Finn yells at her as he gives her this impatient look. Quinn looks at the basketball and smiles (shes up to something...). Quinn hands Kurt her camera as she walks out on the court.

"Why don't you take it from me" Quinn suggests and Finn laughs at her for a second before the meet at center court.

"Go ahead, take it" Quinn says again, holding out the ball with one hand. When Finn reaches for the ball Quinn quickly moves the ball to her other hand. A little startled, Finn reaches for the ball again and Quinn quickly moves it back to the other hand and she holds it higher. Finn reaches for the ball again, but this time she jumps and spins the ball around Finn's head, and Finn turns around confused. When Quinn is back on the ground she throws the ball at Finn's back and catches it.

When Finn turns back to her, Quinn can't help but smile. She fakes throws the ball at Finn with one hand, and finn flinches, but the ball didn't leave her hand. Holding the ball back out she gives him a serious face "Just take it".

A few moments after Finn didn't do anything, Quinn decided to play a little game with him.

"Alright, how about this" Quinn says as she puts her hand over her eyes. "Alright, how about that" Quinn says as she turned her head away from Finn. Finn grabs the ball with one hand and pulls, but the ball wouldn't budge. He tried again with two hands and it still wouldn't budge. Quinn turns her head back around to see Finn's pissed off face as he tries to remove the ball from her hands again.

"C'mon Finn take it" Quinn whispers to him. Finn decides to let go of the balland take a few steps backwards. While Finn was walking backwards, Quinn started to dribble the ball, smiling at Finn. When Finn was far back enough he stopped walking.

"ALRIGHT BRING IT, C'MON FABRAY, C'MON!" Finn challenges Quinn. Quinn stops dribbiling the ball and charges towards Finn. She bodyslammed Finn, knocking him to the ground, and she jumps from about the 3 point line. Quinn goes to dunk the basketball, but when she made contact with the rim the whole backboard shattered and she ended up taking the rim with her back to the ground. the gym was silenced and Quinn looked back up at the hoop to see her damage.

_'Shit'_

XXX

Quinn was sitting in the principal's office with Uncle Ben as the principal was exlpaining to him what happened. When the meeting was over Uncle Ben and Quinn reentered the, now deserted hallway.

"Is that true what i heard in there? Did you hummilate that boy?" Ben asked Quinn with dissapointment written all over his face.

"Yeah, yeah but this guy... He deserved it!" Quinn tells Ben

"Oh really?, was he the one that hit you?" Ben asks her.

"Y-yeah bu-" Quinn says sheepishly but Ben interrupts her.

"So all this was about getting even?" Ben asks Quinn, when she dosen't answer he continues "Well i hope you feel pretty good about yourself. Now thanks to this little escapade of yours I had to change shifts at work, so you have to pick up Aunt May at 9:00"

"Okay" Quinn tells him.

"She looks familar.." Ben says looking at the girl behind Quinn. She looks back to see Rachel standing behind her."She's the girl on your computer" Ben says happily. Quinn turns back around to Ben, shaking her head and saying 'Don't you dare screw this up for me' with her eyes. Apparently he didn't get the message and talks to Rachel over Quinn's shoulder.

"She has you on her computer, I'm her parol officer." Ben says to Rachel as he starts to leave he says to Quinn "see you tonight" and he leaves.

Quinn realizing she can't run away turns to Rahcel slowly as rachel walks up to her.

"Aw man... you do not have me on your computer" Rachel says to Quinn a little creeped out.

"What?, No you- you're on the.. the debate team and i... i had the debate te-...He must've saw me touching up some stuff" Quinn mimicks paintbrushing and rachel laughs a little bit.

"Touching up stuff?" Rachel asks Quinn as Quinn smiles realizing her mistake

"I-I'm not even gonna answer that" Quinn tells Rachel as they both smile at eachother.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Quinn Decides to step up.

"Sooo Do you wanna... maybe... I mean we could...Uh.. well you know... g-go and uh well out or something maybe... sometime"

Well... No one said she was good at it.

Rachel's face immeadiatly lit up

"Oh uh yeah... Yeah I'd love to... sometime"

Woah I guess shes not to good at it either

"Well... I can't now.." Quinn Begins.

"Oh Yeah, I know, m-me neither... yeah maybe some othertime i'm.. uh... very busy." Rachel says back as she walks away.

Quinn turns around to leave the school and starts to skip in pure happiness.

XXX

Quinn ends up at a construction sight and decides to let out some adreniline by doing one of her favorite things... Skateboarding.

She decides to start of small by just jumping over a can of paint. well that can of paint soon turns into a cone and then into a tool cart. she then goes to do some flips by riding on the walls something that she couldn't do before. One time when she started to ride on the wall the skateboard fell from underneath her and she stuck to the wall. she then decides to do some flips on her own be useing the bars and beams. When she was sitting on a beam she caught a glimpse of a spider swinging on a web. She tought of something so she did a backflip off of the beam she was sitting on and grabbed onto one of the chains that was hanging from the ceiling and started to swing from chain to chain. When she ran out of chains to swing on, she landed on the ground and looked up.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled out in excitment.

**Well that was a long chapter. It was so much fun to write though! We got some Faberry in here so thats a good thing. Please Review!**


	8. We Rise and Fall

Chapter 8

Reviews

_BonesFABERRY: Thanks! The way i pictured Quinn looking is how peter looked in the film. if you didn't see the film just google 'Peter Parker The amazing spiderman' and use that as a template._

_Hayleywilliams3: Haha Thanks for the review! Nerds 4 life!_

_Guest: Thanks for the review! The chapters should become longer soon because were getting to the heart of the story. As far of the Finn/Flash thing goes, I think you're thinking of the superhero Flash from DC comics. The character Finn is based off of in this story is Flash Thompson, the school bully who picks on Peter Parker. There is not gonna be any mutants in this fic, i might right a story of the Gleeks as mutants after I finish this story._

_Alex: Thanks for the review! Thanks for pointing that out for me. i think someone else also pointed that out for me and if you go on to read chapters 6 and 7 it should be better, but if you're still having trouble let me know._

_Guest: Thanks for the review! I might throw some of my own ideas in there now that you mentioned it, it could be fun._

_Guest: Nerd Power! Woho! thanks for the review!_

**I own absoulutly nothing!**

Quinn leaves the construction sight and heads to the Oscorp tower to meet with Dr. Connors. When she meets him there he gives her a more detailed tour of the tower.

When Quinn and Connors enter the science lab Quinn sees some sort of device in a chamber.

"Whats that?" She asks Connors, Pointing to the machine.

"Thats the Ganali device, It's an untested device,the only one in the world, but it can be very useful. Supposedly it can cure polio in about an hour" Connors explains the device to quinn.

"Thats Amazing" Quinn said astonished while moving closer to the device.

"Yes it is, but it can also be very lethal, if put in the wrong hands. It could infect a whole city with who knows what. That's why the one in there is the only one." Connors explains to Quinn.

"Shall we?" Connors asks Quinn while moving to Connors' office.

* * *

"Here we have a 3d model of a lizard" Connors begins as a model of a lizard appeard out of nowhere."They have the ability to regrow detached limbs at will, you could imangine my envy. And here we have Freddie, a three legged mouse, enter the algirtithom now." Connors tells Quinn.

Quinn was about to enter the algirtihom into the computer, but her cell phone started to ring. She stopped to look to see who was calling her and she saw that it was Uncle Ben.

"Do you need to take that?" Connors asks Quinn, but Quinn shakes her head no and sends Ben to voicemail and puts her phone back in her pocket.

Quinn entered the algirithiom into the computer and dragged a little computerized chip thing and put it with where the rest of the formula was and the formula was injected into the mouse.

_'Pending...Failed; Subject Deceased.' _The computer voice said. Quinn tried a couple of more times and it failed about 10 more times before Quinn got it right.

'_Pending...Complete; Regrowth succesfull.'_

"Hey, hey look!" Quinn called over Connors as he looked at the hollogram he saw that the mouse had regrown it's missing limb and all of its features were normal. Quinn looked to connors and she saw him laughing out of hapiness and quinn couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Quinn and Connors went back into the science lab and Connors grabbed the three legged mouse out of its clear plastic cage and gave it to Quinn to hold while connors injects the serum into the mouse.

"Easy now, I don't wanna hit you by mistake, human trials aren't till next week." Connors tells quinn as he looks up at her and smiles. Quinn can't help but mimick his actions.

After Connors finishes injecting the serum into the mouse, Quinn puts it back in the crate. After Quinn and Connors exchange their good byes Quinn heads home.

* * *

When quinn gets home and wals up her stairs to go into her house and sees Uncle Ben sitting on the bench outside her house looking pissed off and Quinn has no idea why.

"Didn't you forget something?" Ben asks Quinn

"I,uh..." Quinn is about to respond when she hears her phone starting to ring. She reaches into her jacket pocket to see who it is when Ben interrupts her.

"Oh no don't answer it, but i'm glad to see its working" Ben scolds Quinn, and Quinn realises why Ben is mad at her, she forgot to pick up Aunt May at work at 9:00

"You owe your aunt an apollogy, BIG TIME!" Ben shouts at Quinn when Quinn dosen't move Ben gets up off of the bench.

"Own up to what you did and go in there and APOLOGIZE!" Ben yells at Quinn as she enters the house.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt May I-" Quinn starts to apologize but May inturrupts her.

"You don't need to apoligize to me honostly It's your unc-"

"To Hell She DOES! you will not defend this girl May!" Ben shouts.

"Look, I'm sorry Uncle Ben, I...I got distracted and I-" Quinn begins to apologize but Ben interrupts her.

"Oh, you got distracted. Your Aunt, my wife had to walk 12 blocks in the middle of the night and wait in a deserted subway station because you got distracted." Ben tells Quinn. Quinn began to feel guilty and Ben decided to tell her something very important to him.

"Look, Quinn your a lot like you're father, and thats a good thing! But your father believed that if you had the ability to do something you had a moral obligation to DO those things, not CHOICE, responsibility." Ben tells Quinn and he sees that she had watery eyes.

"Thats great. y-yeah thats all well and good so where is he, hm? wheres my dad?" Quinn asks while tearing up. "He didn't think it was his responsibility to tell me that himself?" Quinn finishes.

"Oh, c'mon How dare you!" Ben shouts at Quinn.

"How dare I? HOW DARE YOU!" Quinn yells back at Ben. Quinn then heads to the door to leave.

"Quinn wait..." May tries to plead to Quinn and Quinn slams the door, but when she did the glass shattered and fell to the floor Quinn looks back at her Aunt and Uncle and turns back and heads out.

"Just leave her alone for a while Ben, she'll be alright." May pleads to Ben, but Ben dosen't listen to her and he steps over the broken glass on the floor and heads out to look for his niece.

"Quinn? QUINN!" Ben calls for her as he walks down the streets of Queens. Meanwhile Quinn is sitting at the top of a beam thats supporting a building. she hears Ben calling for her but she chooses to ignore him while she thinks to herself.

* * *

Quinn goes to a local mini-mart to get a drink. She picks out a chug of chocalate milk and heads to the cashier.

"That will be $2.07" the cashier tells Quinn and she throws two crumbled dollar bills and a nickel onto the counter.

"Its 2.07" The cashier tells her again but this time more impatiently.

"Y-yeah i know" Quinn tells the cashier as she reaches into the 'take a penny, leave a penny' container and takes out 2 pennies and throws them onto the coutner.

"No, you can't take a penny, you can leave a penny" the cashier tells Quinn

"W-what? it sa-" Quinn begins to say but the cashier interrupts her.

"You can leave a penny anytime, you have to spend $10.00 to take a penny, it's store policy. You gonna pay up you're holding up my line!" The cashier scolds Quinn.

"It's two cents, we're talking about two cents here can't you jus-" Quinn begins.

"you can't afford you're milk, step aside. What did daddy not give you enough milk money today? STEP ASIDE KID!" The cashier yells at Quinn and she just rolls her eyes and begins to leave.

The man behind her, a blond man with blue blocker sunglasses on, knocks over a thing with some pills or something on it that is on the counter over.

"Really?" the cashier exclaims. When the cashier bends over to pick it up, the man takes money out of the cash register.

Quinn sees the man take the money and thinks about stopping him, but when he tosses Quinn her milk, she decides against it and she leaves.

* * *

The robber runs out into the street with his case of beer in his hand and starts to flee the scene.

The cashier runs out of the store and sees him running away.

"HEY SOMEBODY STOP THAT DUDE!" The cashier yells out. He spots Quinn walking away.

"Hey, hey kid a little help?" the cashier asks her.

"Not my policy." Quinn tells him and turns back around to walk home.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street Ben is still looking for Quinn as he spots the robber running towards him. The robber trips and falls to the ground and his gun falls out of his pocket and slides in front of Ben. The robber goes to grab his gun but Ben tries to stop him. When the robber gets his gun he points it towards Ben's stomach and he pulls the trigger and Ben falls to the ground. When Ben falls down, the robber runs away.

On the other side of the street, Quinn is walking home when she hears a gunshot. She turns around to see a person lying on the ground. HSe decides to go over there to try and help them. When she moves closer she sees that it's an older man, she moves closer and kneels next to the man and she sees that it's her uncle and she begins to cry.

"Uncle Ben?" She calls his name, hoping that he would respond. "UNCLE BEN! She tries again although it's more of a cry of angst because when she puts her hands on the gunshot wound, she's more than certain he's dead.

"Oh, god! Oh my God! CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Quinn calls out. She turns back to Ben and sees that there is no sign of life what so ever in his face. She buries her head into his chest, not taking her hands off of him as she begins to ball her eyes out.

* * *

Back at home in Queens. The police are in the kitchen talking to aunt may. The police officer shows her a picture of the sketch of the murderer. She tells him that she dosen't know him and the officer tells her that there are investigators looking for the man and they start to head out.

The whole time Quinn is standing by the entrance to the kitchen listening to what the police is telling May. When the officer who talked to May was leaving, Quinn stopped him.

"Hey, can...can I keep that?" Quinn asks the officer pointing to the sketch of the murderer.

"Yeah, sure." The officer responds as he hands her the picture.

Quinn looked at the picture and it looked like the guy that stole the money from the mini-mart.

"Oh, theres one more thing. He had a star tattooed on his left hand." The officer tells her before he leaves.

Now Quinn knows it was the guy from the mini-mart because when he was steeling the money from the register, she saw a star tattoo on his left hand. Quinn stared at the picture for a while, looking a cross between pissed and guilty. She looks over to see May crying on the kitchen table and she decides to leave her alone for a while and she heads up to her room.

When Quinn Gets to her room she closes her door and locks it and sits in the corner by the door. She takes her phone out and goes to her voicemail. She listens to an old message that her Uncle had sent her. After a few moments of listening to the message, Quinn decided she couldn't listen to it anymore and she hung up her phone and cried herself to sleep.

**Woah that was a depressing chapter to write. I cried when i saw that in the theatre and i'm a big spider-man fan and i knew that was going to happen but i did't expect that i would cry. They did a great job with that scene acting was great! Andrew Garfield, my new Celebrity Crush 3. Anyway as always Please Review!**


	9. The Aftermath

Chapter 9

Reviews

_xxDark Angel Babyxx: I will throw in some of my own ideas into the story soon, i just had to follow the movie up till uncle ben died, my own ideas should come soon. As far as the Quinn shooting her own webs goes, it does sound like an interesting idea but i have to figure out when Quinn will discover them so it might happen but if it dosen't im sorry cause I already touched on the idea of the web shooters._

_vonego88: Thanks for the review! Thanks for sticking with the_ _story!_

**I Own Nothing!**

The next day at school ws very depressing for Quinn, she talked to absolutely no one, even though she only had a few friends in the first place. She didn't raise her hand in class like she always did, and when she had to go to the bathroom she didn't even ask and she just got up and left, the teachers didn't stop her.

She walked through the halls of McKinley and everyone parted like the red sea when she walked, but not in the way she had hoped for. Various students and teacher shot her sympothetic looks, but Quinn paid no mind to them. The whole school knew that her uncle had died.

When Quinn got to her locker she was taking out books and put them in her backpack for her next class, when Finn walked up to her.

"Hey Fabray" Finn said softly, and not shouting at her like he normally does. Quinn looked at him for a second before turning back to her books.

"Not today Finn" Quinn said quietly while putting books in her bookbag, she really wasn't in the mood to be talked to today, much less bullied. Suprisingly, Finn didn't shove her into her locker or anything like that insted he put a hand on her back.

"Look, I just wanna ta-" Finn began to say but was interrupted by Quinn grabbing his jacket, picking him up and pinning him to the locker next to her. The whole hall stopped and stared at the two, but Quinn didn't break the cold lifeless stare she gave Finn. Finn, not thinking about the fack that a girl about half his size had just lifted him up without being phased, beagan to whisper to Quinn.

"I'm sorry, that your uncle died, I'm sorry, I get it." Finn was saying to Quinn but Quinn didn't say anything back, instead she just put him down gently and picked up her backpack, slammed her locker and headed to her next class. While Quinn was walking down the hall Rachel walked up to her.

"Quinn..." Rachel began to say but trailed off and decided to hug Quinn instead. After a few moments of Rachel hugging her, and Quinn not hugging back, Quinn pulled away from the hug and headed to class.

* * *

Quinn had to take the subway home from school that day, much to her dismay. She noticed when she sat on the subway bench, that a bunch of people got off and scattered around the car. Quinn heard whispers from some of the people in the car with her.

"Isn't that the girl?"

"Yeah I-I think thats her"

"Shes the one that went nuts?"

"Yeah she just decided to kick everyones ass that day"

"Whats her deal?"

"I don't know...shes looking at us"

"Shit, look away maybe she won't hurt us"

Quinn rolled her eyes and returned to her thoughts. She didn't know, and didn't really wanna find out, how everyone found out about her little 'freakout', or really the discovery of her powers, that happened earlier that week. All she knew was that now she had this badass rep in the underground, which anyother day would concern her, but today she really didn't give half a fuck.

A man, about late 30s early 40s, came walking up looking like something fresh out of a Vanilla Ice video, and took a seat next to Quinn, a little too close for Quinn's comfort. She tried to slide over, but when she did the man just slid closer to her.

"So... you dat chick that beat everyone up? Thats good for me cuz, i like a girl that can kick some ass" The man began to hit on her. Quinn just shot him an annoyed glare and looked back down into her lap. She was already on the edge to start with she didn't need this 90s wannabe hitting on her.

"Ah, you're one of those uhh... Quiet types aren'tcha? nice nice, i like that... maybe we can get you to be a little lounder under my-" The man was interrupted by Quinn grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to he subway window, giving him the same cold stare that she gave Finn earlier in the day. She really wanted to hurt this guy not really for the hitting on her part, though that was a big part of it, but she really just wanted to get some of her pent up aggresion out, and this idiot was the closest thing to a punching bag, and she was totally fine with that.

_"Not CHOICE, responsibility" _

Uncle Ben's words ran through her head, she knew that if she beat on the guy as hard as she wanted to, she probably would have wound up killing him, and she didn't want that on her consiouss too. She lets go of the man, who knelt to the subway floor gasping for breath, and she picked up her skateboard and backpack and headed over to the next car and stayed there until she had to get off.

* * *

When Quinn got home it was late, her aunt was already passed out on the couch. Quinn pulls the blanket on May and heads upstairs.

When Quinn gets to her rooms she sits at her desk and just stares on the picture of the murder of Uncle Ben sitting on her desk. A thousand thoughts are racing through her mind but one of the thoughts that seemed to come up the most was:

_"Make him pay"_

Quinn rested her head against her closed fist in exasperation but when she did something strange happened. Quinn felt something weird against her cheek, it felt kinda like tinsel but it stuck to her face at the same time. When Quinn removed her fist from her face she recognized the material that came out of her wrist, it was the same web like material that she saw them making at Oscorp before she got bitten by the spider.

Startled, Quinn tried to remove the web from her wrist by shaking her wrist and fell back on her chair comediaclly. she stood up and she saw that the web had disconnected itself from her wrist. She raised an eyebrow and tried to make the web come out again. She tried a bunch of different hand signals, and looked pretty ridiculous doing it, to try and make the web come out again.

She finnaly landed one hand motion, it looked like a 'rock on' sign but the thumb was out, that seemed to trigger the web. When she saw the web line come out of her wrist she smiled, but that smile was short lived when she saw her web attached to the picture of he uncle's murderer. She pulled the picture towards her and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Quinn then decided to do something she might end up regretting later. She dropped the picture, grabbed a black hat and black jacket and she jumped out of her window. When she hopped out of her window she used a webline to slow her down. She used the same handsignal that she used before and a webline shot out of her wrist and attached to the window and she let go of the web and landed on the ground and ran out into the streets of Queens to avenge her unc- father.

**Ok so I thought about the web for a while and decided to make it natural. Now don't get me wrong i have NOTHING against the webshooters, i was reading other fics where glee characters where the amazing spider-man and they all seemed to have the webshooters or will have the webshooters so i decided to make my story a little more original ;) As always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Revenge

Chapter 10

Reviews:

_Constructive: Thanks for the review! You're right i should probably take my time cause i go over the chapters after they are published and i see a bunch of spelling errors so i'll work on that, but i'm just so excited to write it you know XD_

_floire: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!_

_Gone Rampant: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Yeah i know spelling errors i'll work on it :S Thanks for the tip!_

_JustTryingToHelp: Thanks for the review! As soon as I saw you're screen name i knew something was up. As I said to the others i'll work on the spelling, Thanks for the advice!_

**Nothing is Mine, and never will be... *spends 10 minutes crying before writing story***

It was the middle of the night, and on the streets of Queens that ment drug deals, gun fights, etc. Most of the residents in Queens knew to stay off the streets at 2 A.M, but Quinn was out there _for _the crimes. She wanted to avenge Ben's death and she knew that the store robber would probably be out at this time of night.

Quinn was walking down the street when something caught her eye. She saw a man pinning a woman against the wall and the woman looked like she was struggling against his grip. Quinn also noticed that the man had shoulder legnth blond hair, making him look a lot like Ben's murderer.

"HEY!" Quinn shouted, which caused the man and the woman looking at her. She walked up to them, revealing her face as she did so. She continued to speak.

"Like picking on girls? Like picking on old men?" Quinn asked the man as she walked closer to him.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about alright, so why don't you just back the hell up outta here." The man tells her, but she didn't listen as she advances toward him.

"Whens the last time you where in Queens?" Quinn asks him, well demands him, as the man pulls out a gun and points it at her.

"Oh, is that a gun? What are you gonna kill me too now ?" Quinn says as she grabs his wrist and and twists it, causing him to yelp in pain. The man turned out to have friends, that was just Quinns luck to mess with people with friends, and the swung at her with baseball bats. Although Quinn had her back turned to the men she somehow knew that they were coming toward her. She ducked when one of the guys swung at her, causing him to hit the man in the face, and Quinn tripped the guy that swung at her. Quinn had proceeded to take down the man's other friends. The woman who was being harrassed tried to stop her however

"Hey, Hey, HEY! This chick is CRAZY!" The woman yelled out. Quinn stopped and saw that the man had more friends, too many to handle alone, so she did the one thing she could think of... run.

She ran further down the alley with about 5 thugs chasing after her with bats. When she got to a fence she jumped and used one hand to support her and she flipped over the fence. The thugs were trapped behind the fence, but the weren't done with her yet.

Quinn ran down the ally with no idea where she was going, she just knew she had to get away, and fast. While she was running she bounced off of one wall and landed on the other. She slowly climed the wall with her new velcro hands and feet to get the hang of it and then she went faster to get to the top of the building. When she got there she saw that the thugs had gotten to the top of the building and chased after her.

Quinn had lost the thugs by jumping over to the other building and she started to walk away when she saw the original thug that had attacked the woman. Still thinking that the man was her uncle's killer she charged him.

The man pulled out a pocket knife and swung it at Quinn, but she bent backwards to dodge it. After she had reached the man she took his arm and bent it backwards causing him to yell in pain and double over. She used this oppertunity to trip him so that she could look him in the face, but instead he fell over the edge.

Quinn had caught him just in time by the left hand. The first thing Quinn did was pull up the man's sleeve.

_'One more thing, there is a star tattooed on his left hand'_

Quinn pulled up the man's sleeve and she saw that there was a blue star tattoo that looked all to familliar. She stared at the tattoo for a while and then she looked back at the man's pleading face. She gave him a death glare before pulling him up. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up so that they made eye contact.

"I should drop you" Quinn hissed at the man " Take what you took from Ben Fabray!" She shouted as she dropped the man. He screamed a girly screach, which was really pathetic, on the way down but before he could hit the ground however, Quinn shot out two web lines from her wrists and saved him, leaving him hanging upside down gasping for air.

"But he wouldn't approve, Wth great power comes great responsibility" Quinn said to him remebering the last words from her uncle. She called the cops and left him hanging upside down until the cops showed up. Quinn stood back up and saw the other thugs watching her from the opposie rooftop. Quinn decides to walk away before things got a lot worse than they already were, but before she could get far she walked over a very hallow piece of the ceiling and fell through.

"AH! AHHHH! Ooof." Quinn Yelled as she fell through the roof and landed in an abandoned wrestling ring.

"HEY I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE! YOU HEAR ME! I'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Quinn heard one of the thugs yell after her as they left the rooftops. Quinn got up slowly still in pain when a poster caught her eye. The poster was of a mask for a wrestler. it was red and its eyes were slanted.

Quinn got an Amazing idea.

**Short I know, I'm sorry but it's late, well not really but i have to go to work tommorrow and I wanted to get another chapter in cause I haven't updated in a while. I hope I'm making you guys happy with what I'm writing.**

**Also I'm writing a new story it's called Made of Iron. It's basically Quinn as Iron Man go check it out!**

**Till next time! A****s always, Please Review!**


	11. Birth of a Hero

Chapter 11

Reviews:

_vonego88: Thanks! I can't wait for the action too!_

_Yumoto: I guess thanks for the review but you pretty much pointed out the mistakes that i fixed already since you only reviewed the 3rd chapter and i improved in the 6th. you're probably not reading this anyway so :/_

**A/N: this is IMPORTANT so read it. I'm thinking about something to add into the story but it's up to you.**

**J. Jonah Jameson: Yes or No**

**If yes, make him stay as J.J or use Sue Sylvester as his character,**

**Again it's up to you let me know i'm here to please you. If no one answers I'll just do it my way but I can't decide, help me out.**

**I Own Nothing...**

Quinn went to school the next day. Today wasn't as depressing as it was yesterday, though people still tried thier best to stay out of her way. All that Quinn was thinking about ever since her little vigilante act last night was Uncle Ben's words: With great power comes great responsibility. Quinn was also thinking about the wrestler mask that she saw in the ring when she fell through the roof. Quinn Fabray was going to make a difference in the streets of New York City, whether people wanted her to or not.

In math class, Quinn wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Instead she was making a sketch of the mask she saw the night before. Rachel couldn't help but look back at her to see if she was ok, she had no idea what Quinn was doing she just figured she was taking notes and turned back to the head of the class.

* * *

Quinn just decided to walk home from now on ever since she made a name for herself on the tracks. She ran home, without even being phased thanks to her powers. When she got home she went right up to her room. On the way home she stopped at a fabric store to get some red fabric to use as a mask. Quinn cut the fabric and sewed it to make some kind of makeshift mask. When she finished the mask she cut out two holes for the eyes.

Quinn put the mask on and put on a pair of sunglasses with gold lenses over the eye holes to make sure no one saw her eyes. She put on all black clothes, including a black leather jacket and the black hat she wore the night before, to make sure that she stayed hidden in the shadows.

She made sure that her aunt went to bed, considering that in was almost 1 in the morning by the time she finished the outfit, and sure enough she was sound asleep. Quinn couldn't be too sure however so she snuck out her window the exact same way she did the night before instead of using the front door to avoid waking up her aunt. Quinn knew that if May found out that her niece was planning to put her life in danger to help others it break her heart more than it already was.

Quinn tried to swing through the streets to find crime but failed miserably for two reasons, one there weren't any tall buildings aroud to really swing on, and two Quinn honestly had no idea what she was doing, She had to work on that later.

Quinn spent the night defending citzens in the streets of Queens, but didn't stay long for the thanks afterwards. She often jumped down from a nearby building walls, quickly knocked out criminals and went to the next crime, making herself look like a ninja in the process.

Over the next few nights she repeated this routine. Quinn also happened to make a device that tapped into the NYPD radio transmissions through her phone to help her find crimes in the streets of Queens and Manhatten alike. Quinn had caught the attention of the police and the citizens of New York. Most of the citizens had admired her, while the police thought differently.

When Quinn was on her way home one night she decided she wanted to make more of a name for self than a vigilante. When she got home she entered through her bedroom window, like always, she landed on her desk chair and slid over to her computer to find comfertable material to make a full body suit out of.

"Spandex, spandex, everything spandex." Quinn said to herself as she scrolled the pages of olympians skating in spandex suits.

* * *

The next day after school Quinn decided that she had to work on web swinging if she wanted to get from one crime to another quicker than running or from jumping rooftops.

Quinn went to a tall building in Manhatten and went to the roof, she used the stairs instead of climbing the wall because it was still daytime and she didn't want anyone to see her because she was still in her school clothes and she didn't have her mask with her. When she got to the top she went to the edge of the building which had a platform on it. Quinn placed her hands on the platform, she bent down and lifted her feet off of the ground, she smiled to herself as she slowly pushed herself into a handstand. Quinn decided to test herself and pushed up so that she was supporting herself with only her fingers instead of her whole hands. She pushed herself up again to two fingers on each hand and with one final move Quinn removed one hand completly off of the platform. Quinn was laughing to herself at this point when she started to fall foward off of the building.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quinn yelled from excitement as she started to fall from the building. She shot out a web line and it attached to the next building. She swung on the web as she wrecked several cafe tables in the process. She let go of the web and she landed on a chair perfectly. She rode the chair to the ground, turned around to see if anyone saw and or heard her, when she saw that no one did she walked home happily to the point of almost skipping.

* * *

"What do we got?" Captian Leroy Berry asked one of his officers while walking through the police station.

"Well, not much sir, she wears a mask" The officer answers.

"A mask?" Berry asks.

"Yeah, but she really knows what shes doing. Shes caught many thugs in the past few days, most of them on the most wanted list, people are saying shes a hero." The officer explains to him.

"Ok shes not a hero, shes a vigilante, alright, theres a difference." Berry interrupts his officer.

When the two get outside a thug is hanging from a web above the police station.

"Help! HELP! Someone arrest me or something! Just get me out of here!" The thug shouts. Berry turns around to see Quinn swinging away. He also saw that people were taking out there phones and taking pictures and videos of the 'maked hero'.

* * *

Quinn got home early that night. She wanted to finish her coustume now so that she go out in it later. She painted the mask red with black webbing over it, she also removed the lenses from the sunglasses and placed the on the mask slanted. She made the body suit and painted that blue and red and she also put a red spider on the blue back that went the full legnth of her back, and a black spider on the mostly red webbed front and the bottom legs of the spider streched over her stomach.

When she finished the coustume she put it on and headed out. It was dusk when Quinn landed on top of a building with her suit on and backpack. She stood on the edge of the building and looked over the city when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her backpack and saw that it was May so she picked it up.

"Hey, Aunt May." Quinn answers, trying to find a good position to talk to her through her mask.

"Why is my voice muffeled? Uh... I.. uh must be the reception" Quinn lies to her when she asked her why her voice was muffeled.

"Eggs? Organic got it" Quinn replies to May's request to pick up eggs on the way home.

* * *

It was now dark in Manhatten. A Man was late to some kind of meeting and he hurriedly parked his car in the parking lot. He got out of his nice BMW, locked it, and ran inside of the building.

A middle aged man comes around the corner and walks up to the car that the man just got out of. He put a device on the handle very slyly, the device eventually unlocks the door and pops open. The man goes into the car and closes the door, hes about to start it up when-

"Eh em" Quinn is in the back seat of the car and coughs after a few moments of the thief not seeing her to get his attention "You know in the future if you're gonna steel cars, don't dress like a car theif, man" She tells him.

The thief sighs and says "What are you, a cop?"

"Really? you seriously think I'm a cop, in a skin tight red and blue suit? You know you- you're" Quinn webs the thief's mouth shut as she continues "You have the mind of a true stoner sir" Quinn says and as the thief tries to get out of the car she webs the door and shuts it. "I was going more for the chicks an illusion" Quinn finishes as she webs the door shut again. The thief got desperate and rolled the window down to get out.

"Good thinking, good thinking, go out the window, get out the window, there you go you got it." Quinn says to him as he climbs out the window and falls to the ground. When he got back up he saw that Quinn was no longer in the back seat. Confused, he backed up from the car carefully.

"CROTCH!" Quinn shouted as she came out of nowhere and jumped on the back of the thief's neck. She spun around and flipped him to the ground. He quickly got up and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Just let me go alright." He says trying to be threatening. Quinn got up and saw the knife and fell on her knees as a joke.

"Is that a knife? Ah! Is that a real knife?" Quinn says acting scared.

"Yes its a real knife" He answers not realizing Quinn is joking.

"You found my weakness, In small knives! Please not-not a knife, Anything but knives!" Quinn jokes. She shot a web at the thief's hand with the knife in it and it stuck to the wall as she stood up.

"Wha- What the hell is this?" He asks scared trying to free himself.

"It's webbing. I don't think you really wanna know whats in it." Quinn replies moving closer to him.

"C'mon let me go!" He shouts. Quinn dosen't listen to him and shoots another web at his free hand which also sticks to the wall.

"Oh wait hold on check it out, ready ready,check this..." Quinn fakes a sneeze and and uses both wrists to web him in the nuts causing him to yelp in pain. Quinn continues to web him to the wall and he continues to shout for help.

"C'mon that isn't funny!" He shouts at her when he see her laughing.

"It is kinda funny, man." She says still laughing.

"C'mon HELP!" He yells.

"Shhh" She said with her finger on her masked mouth as she webbed his mouth shut. Quinn then ran up to him causing him to flinch.

"You know, this could have gone a LOT worse. Now hold still." She says a she removes part of the webbing from his nose allowing him to breathe. Just then a cop shows up on his motorcycle.

"OH! Boys in blue here!" Quinn says trying to act hood. "Yo I got him, hes not goi-" Quinn starts to say but the cop interrupts her.

"FREEZE! You in the tights don't move!" The cop says and points his gun to Quinn.

"You serious?" Quinn asks in a 'you gotta be kidding me' tone as she puts her hands up.

"Who are you?" The cop asks.

"No one seems to grasp the concept of the mask." Quinn says as she drops her arms and goes towards the cop. He shoots at Quinn but she doges the bullets. She flips ove the cop's head grabbing his gun in the process, when she lands she turns to him.

"I just did 80% of your job and that- Thats how you repay me, huh?" Quinn says as she tosses the gun under a car. She sees that more cops start to show up and she runs away not wanting to face the whole NYPD.

* * *

Quinn is running on the street trying her best to avoid the cops that are chasing her. She runs up to a moving Chevy truck and hang on the back of it lifting herself off of the ground and flips onto the back of the truck. She climbs onto the roof of the car and jumps on and sticks to the truck next to the car. She climbs up to the roof of the truck and shoots out a web line and it attaches to a light pole.

"Woho! Alright that was fun!" She says while swinging onto the bridge. She hits a moving bus on her way down and rolls on the side of it as it moves, when it ends she lets go of the web and falls to the ground. A cab is about to hit her but she puts her hand up and it stops not wanting to hit her.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The cab driver yells at her as she hops on the cab and shoots out a web line. She hops off of the cab and starts swinging.

"Wooo!" she shouts as she shoots out another web line. "Hey watch out! I'm swinging, I'm swinging there!" Quinn says in a typical New York accent as she continues to shoot out multiple weblines as she makes her way down the bridge.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" She souts swinging her way down the bridge.

* * *

The cops look down to see Quinn getting away.

"So." Captian Berry says walking up to his cops. "38 of New York's finest vs. One girl... In a unitard. Am I correct?"

* * *

Quinn gets home very late, luckily she cahanged in a nearby ally before she got home just in case her aunt was up. She tries her best to sneak in the front door instead of the window. When she gets in she heads to the fridge and opens it, she sees her aunt sitting at the table looking at her but she chooses not to look back at her.

"You don't have to wait up for me you know" Quinn says while staring into the fridge.

"Yes I do." May says simply.

"No you don't." Quinn tells her.

"Did you get the eggs?" May asks her.

"Nope, forgot the eeeeeggs, I'll get them now" Quinn says while she walks to the door keeping her face away from May.** (A/N Before you say anything i spelt eggs like that on purpose.)**

"No you will NOT, Not at this hour!" May yells at her as she closes the door on Quinn. Quinn heads to the sink still trying to avoid facing her aunt.

"Look at me Quinn." May tells her, but when she dosen't turn around she tries again.

"Quinn, Take off the DAMN Hood and look at me!" May shouts. Quinn takes off her hood and turnds to May, she gasps when she sees that Quinn has a bruised eye and has several cuts on her face.

"Quinn, where do you go? Who does this to you?" May asks her.

"Please go to sleep Aunt May." Quinn says but May just stares at her.

"Aunt May please Please PLEASE go to sleep." Quinn begs her on the verge of tears.

"I CAN'T SLEEP! Don't you get it, I CAN'T sleep." May says also on the verge of tears. Quinn was about to say something but the tea kettle went off and she went over to where May was standing and turned off the tea kettle. May grabbed Quinn's arms and forced her to look at her.

"Listen to me Quinn, secrets have a cost, they're not for free, not now not ever." May tells her. Quinn nods and goes up to her room for the night.


	12. Dinner with the Berrys

Chapter 12

Reviews:

_vonego88: Thanks for loving this so much i really appreciate it. I'm going with sue! i was thinking that and you made the decision for me so YEAH! It might not be in this chapter but ill get there XD_

_SerketLily: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!_

**I Own Nothing... As Always :(**

Quinn went to school the next day tired and still with a bruised eye from the chase last night. She slammed her locker shut and started to head to her next class when Rachel walked up to her.

"Hey" She says to Quinn.

"H-hey" Quinn says back.

"Where are you heading?" Rachel asks.

"I..uh.. Monday, so B track." Quinn answers.

"It's Thursday." Rachel answers while giggling a little bit.

"It's Thursday?" Quinn asks disbelievignly. They both stop walking and Quinn turns to face her.

"Woah, what happened to you're eye?" Rachel asks noticing that Quinn had a brusied eye. Even though Quinn's healing was faster than the average person due to the spider bite, the bruise was pretty bad so it wasn't 100% better but she could still pass it off as a rash or something.

"My what?" Quinn asks.

"You're eye, it looks pretty bad have you gone to the nurse?" Rachel asks her.

"Wow you really like that nurse don't you?" Quinn jokes and they both laugh a little bit before she answers. "Nah, it's fine... probably just a..uh rash or something." Quinn lies.

"Oh." Rachel says satisfied with the answer. "Hey, have you ever had branzino?"

"I..uh... Yeah, yeah why?" Another lie.

"Well my Dad is making branzino tonight, so if you want you can come over to this address." Rachel says as she writes an adress on a piece of paper and hands it to Quinn.

"Oh..uh it's apartment 2016, I don't... I don't know why i didn't put that on there. Just remember 2016" Rachel says while walking away embarrassed.

"Okay! Yeah I'll remember." Quinn shouts after Rachel as she walks away. She can't help but stare at the paper in her hand and smile, really smile the first time she has in weeks.

* * *

It's afternoon in the Oscorp building in Manhattan. Dr. Connors has the serum ready but is not ready to test it yet.

"You're going to have to do it sometime you know" Dr. Connors' boss Rajit Ratha tells him while in Connors' office.

"I would but it isn't ready to be tested yet." Connors tells him.

"Well you have to! Norman Osborn is dying Curt, he needs you're help, and you know if he dies we're both screwed." Ratha explains.

"Unless he is willing to become a lab rat, I don't know what to tell you. Everyone dies, even Norman Osborn." Connors says calmly.

"No, not yet, you need to start human trials now!" Ratha practically shouts.

"Where in the world are you gonna find people to vollenteer?" Connors asks.

"Mercy Hospital seems like a good place to start. Now if you want that arm you've been dreaming of go over there and test it!" Ratha demands.

"I can't. I won't" Connors says with venom in his voice.

"Very well, we don't need you anymore anyway Connors, we have the formula. I'm shutting you down Connors! Pack your things and be out by morning." Ratha says as he walks out with a sample of the serum.

Connors knows that he can't do anything to get his job back, but he isn't about to give up the thing that he has been spending his life working towards. He goes into a room located in the back of the Oscorp science lab, when the glass door closes behind him he typed in a code on a keypad and a serum poured into a needle. He took the syringe and headed back to his office.

Connors sat down at his desk in his office and took a deep breath before he stuck the needle in his 'soon to be' arm, he flinched at the contact before he pushed the button on the syringe and the serum began to flow into his bloodstream. He threw his head back and grunted and contorted in pain as the serum flowed into his bloodstream before he passed out.

* * *

Quinn was nervous, and I mean REALLY nervous. She didn't even go home that day after school, instead she swung around the city in her suit to get the feeling right. It was now 5:30 and Rachel had texted her to be there at 6 but she wanted to get there a little early to make a good impression. She walked up to the building that Rachel told her to go to earlier that day and was about to walk in the door with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Woah, woah can I help you?" The doorman stops her.

"No, no I'm good I'm going to see-" Quinn begins to say before he interrupts her.

"Are you dropping off or picking up?" He asks eying her bag.

"Am I what?"

"You're a messenger right?" Quinn shakes her head and shoves her suit further in her bag and zippered it slowly causing the door man to be suspisous.

"Whats in the bag?"

"Nothing, I'm here to have dinner with-" Interrupted again.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Rachel Berry, you know Rachel right?"

"Ok, Is she tutoring you?" His question goes unanswered.

"Whats you're name?" Quinn stares at him for a few moments before answeing.

"Quinn, sorry, Quinn Fabray."

"Ok, What's in the bag?" Quinn doesn't answer.

"No bag, No Rachel." Quinns eyebrow shoots up as if shes saying 'really?'

"Ugh.. Fine" Quinn says as she walks down the street away from the building.

* * *

Quinn goes into an allyway and climbs up the building next to where Rachel lives. When she gets to the roof she looks down to see if anyone is watching, she doesn't so she jumps off of the roof and landed on the fire escape outside of Rachel's room quietly so it wouldn't startle her. She saw that Rachel was reading a book and she smiled to herself as she knocks on the looked up to see Quinn squating on the fire escape outside of her window. She smiled and went to the window to open it.

"How did you get out there?" Rachel asked.

"Fire escape" Quinn says simply.

"It's 20 stories."

"Yeah... You're doorman's intimidating." Quinn tells her as she climbs into Rachel's room.

"Oh, I got you these" Quinn pulls out a boquet of flowers that are horribly damaged and they both just stare at them and laughed.

"Wow, Those held together REALLY well." Rachel says sarcasticlly while laughing.

"Well, They were nice... Heh, I'm gonna keep these." Quinn puts the flowers back in her bag.

"You do that... You got you're outfit in there?" Rachel asks, Quinn looks at her stunned.

"My.. Outfit?" Quinn's hoping she isn't talking about her suit.

"Yeah for dinner, are you gonnawear th-" Rachel was interrupted by Leroy walking in. It was awkward for a few moments before Leroy spoke.

"You must be Quinn."

"Yeah, I'm Quinn Fabray, It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Quinn outstreches her hand awkwardly and Leroy shook it.

"We've heard a lot of good things about you Quinn, pleasure to meet you. Well when you girls are ready dinner is ready downstairs." Leroy walks out and niether girl is foolish enough not to follow him.

* * *

Connors wakes up in his lab. At first his vision is blurry but after it clears he decides to get back to work. He scoots his chair foward and something hits the desk. He looks down to see a green reptiallian surface over what he hoped was an arm. He lifted it onto the desk and slowly ripped off the reptillian structure to see a full grown arm underneath. He laughed gratefully as he quickly pulled off the rest of the structure.

He flexed his fingers and started to get the feeling of his new arm, but his mind went back to the fact that his boss fired him because he didn't get the formula to work, so he decided to call him in hope of saving his job.

"_Hello_" a female voice picked up the phone.

"Hi is Mr. Ratha there?" Connors asked her.

_"No, sorry he is in a town car on the way to Mercy hospital right now."_

"What!? No no no no no you have... y-you ha-h-have t-to stop-" Connors hung up the phone and started to breath heavily while pinching the bridge of his nose with his new arm and it seemed to be that he was in a lot of pain. He decided to go to and try to stop him himself.

He went outside and called a cab.

"Mercy hospital p-please"

"Ok, you wanna take the tunnel or br-"

"B-Bridge" Connors' hand began to get get green reptillian skin and he began to grow razor sharp claws.

"Ok, Hey you ok back there" He doesn't answer.

"Yo, you trippin' man?"

"_**Just**** Drive**"_

* * *

Dinner with the Berrys was awkward for Quinn to say the least, especially considering the fact that she had no idea how to eat the branzino in front of her.

"You're having trouble there, aren't you?" Hiram Berry, Leroy's husband, asks her.

"Y-yeah sorry"

"No its fine don't worry, Noah help Rachel's friend with her fish." Hiram tells Noah, Rachel's cousin to help Quinn.

"First time?" Noah asks.

"Yeah" Quinn looks from Noah to Rachel and sees her smiling at her.

"So, Uncle L, did you catch that spider chick yet?" Noah asks him.

"Not yet, but we will. She's sloppy, leaves clues behind, terroizes people in the streets, she'll be off the streets in no time." Leroy tells the table. Quinn is obviously frustrated with what she is hearing and decides to intervene, which is probably something she will regret later.

"She's terroizing people? I don't know I think she was trying to help them."

"How do you know?" He asks her.

"Well I saw this video on the internet an-" Leroy interrupts her.

"Yeah, well on the internet she's made up to be some kind of masked hero."

"No, I'm not saying she's a hero, I don't think she's a hero at all, It just looked like she was trying to protect people from the car thief."

"Look, If I wanted the car thief off the street he would already be off the street."

"So why wasn't he then?"

"The guy was leading us to the base of operations, we've been working on it for months." Quinn felt kinda stupid that she stopped thier plan to take the whole car jacker operation out.

"Well obviously she didn't know you had a plan."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this case is there something you know Fabray?"

"No I just think that she's trying to do something maybe the police can't."

"Something the police _can't_? What do you think we do all day Fabray? You think we just sit there eating donughts with our fingers firmly planted up our asses?"

"I don't think that at all, I just think that she's trying to help protect innocent people from bad guys."

"Quinn maybe we should go outside?" Rachel intervened before the argument between her father and Quinn turned into a fist fight.

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry if I insulted you Mr. Berry that was not my intention. The branzino was great Mr. Berry thank you." Quinn said while following Rachel outside.

Quinn and Rachel got to the roof of the building and walked over to the edge.

"Well, that was... awkward." Rachel began.

"Yeah, sorry. You know I thought he was going to arrest me at one point."

Rachel chuckeled. "No I wouldn't let him arrest you." They were both silent for a while while looking over the edge of the building.

"I wanna tell you something" Quinn looked down at Rachel.

"Oh, ok" Rachel moved closer to Quinn.

"I'm gonna tell you this one thing and it's about the vigilante and the car thief, ok?"

"Oh, ok" Rachel said again but this time stepped back dissapointed. Quinn saw this and shook her head furiously.

"No, no no no no don't no no don't, Forget about that, I'm not gonna talk about that, I'm gonna talk about me. Ok... I've been bitten."

"So have I" Rachel smiles and Quinn smiles back.

"It's hard to... I wish I could just... but I..." Quinn trails off as she leans over the edge again and Rachel looks at her.

"What? What is it?"

"It's...It's just.. I don't know how to explain it."

"Just say it." Quinn stands up and looks at Rachel for a moment before leaning over the edge.

"Fine" Rachel turns to leave.

Quinn sees Rachel walking away but before she gets far Quinn webs Rachel's hip and spins her towards her and she lands in Quinn's arms. Rachel is at a loss for words.

"Wh- I- yo.. You'r-" Rachel is cut off.

Quinn kisses Rachel and Rachel kisses back after she gets over the initila shock, but she pulls away for a moment.

"You're-"

"Shut up" Quinn interrupts her before leaning in to kiss her again. They kiss for a while before Hiram walks up.

"Rachel. Rach- oh" Hiram trails off awkwardly seeing the two making out on the roof but the pull apart when they notice he's there.

"Rachel, You're father wants to see you right away."

"Ok" Rachel leans on the edge of the building.

"Now, honey" Hiram pleads.

"I'm coming." Rachel starts to follow Hiram inside and Quinn starts to follow her but her Spider-Senses - which she now called it- began to tingle and she looked over her shoulder towards the edge of the building. She walks over to the edge of the building to see Leroy running out in his uniform to one of his police cars as he leads a buch of them down the road. Quinn jumps off the edge and decides to follow them. Rachel sees this but luckily Hiram didn't.

"Oh, I'm in trouble."

**A/N Sorry it took a while, I got my computer taken away so... :/. But I'm proud of this chapter, FABERRY! Next chapter will be up sooner and will have some Lizard actionso stick around XD**

**As always, Please Review!**


	13. I'm Spider-girl

Chapter 13

Reviews:

_SerketLily: Thanks! You gotta feel bad for Quinn..._

**So, as you all know I'm fairly new to writing Fanfiction (I've been reading it for years) So I'm trying new things to help me be a better writer and since pretty much every other story I read has at least one POV chapter in it I figured why not. So I'm gonna try this POV thing but I probably won't do it every chapter so... you have been warned**

**I Own Nothing (By the way why do we have do do this EVERY chapter? Well I own nothing anyway so)**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I jumped off of the Berry building with a big smile on my face. So many things had flooded my mind at that moment and most of them were about Rachel. I'm so proud of myself, I actually kissed her and she kissed ba- SHIT! I forgot my bag!

Before I knew it I shot out a webline, praying to God that no one saw me, and catalputed myself back up to the roof only to find Rachel smirking at me holding out my backpack. God, I love that woman. I wish I could have another make-out session with her right then and there but I got super-hero duties to attend to, so I just webbed the bag from her hands and flipped off of the building and began to follow the cop cars.

Whatever was happening must have been big, cause I swear the whole NYPD is going towards the bridge. I stay as high up as I can before the cops decide to turn on me if they see me, and not to metion that I'm still in my normal clothes. The cops get stuck at the start of the bridge, Not as tough as you think you are, huh Berry?.

I guess its up to me, Yeah *Twirls finger in air*. I swing onto the one of the pillars on the Williamsburg bridge and saw the whole scene unfold. Some kind of creature making its way through the empty cars almost as if it's looking for something, or worse someone.

I quickly pulled off my shirt and the rest of my clothes and put on my gloves, boots, and mask and jumped off just in time because the thing started to throw cars. I swung down and webbed the cars and connected them to the edge of the bridge. I guess it found what it was looking for because it started to smash one car imparticular. I decided to make my move when it lifted the car over it's head.

"INCOOOMMMMIIINNNNGGGGG!" I shouted as I swung down and kicked it in the chest sending him several feet back, but unfortunatly he threw the car over the bridge before I could hit him. When I landed I shot out a webline and saved the car right before it landed in the water. I looked over to the creature and I was about to go kick it's ass but the wierdest thing happened. It started to fall apart, like literally, What the fuck?!

"Somebody help me! My kid is trapped!" I looked over to see a man shouting and pointing to a ca- wait hold up the fuck up. You were driving the car and you just left your kid in the back, while a giant Lizard creature thing-hey Lizard thats kinda cool, I think thats what i'll call this dude- destroys the bridge and throws cars over the edge? Selfish Bastard.

I looked back to the creature and it was running-or crawling-away, and it looked like it wasn't gonna do any more damage tonight, so I swung over to the car with the kid in it. I landed on the car where I heard a kid screaming and I ripped the back window off of the car.

The kid started to scream and shake in his seat uncontrollably. At first I though was because he was scared because he was stuckin the car dangaling from a freakin web two inches for the water below, crazy thought right, but when he turns and see me he starts to scream and shake more. Kid must be scared of me cause of all the bullshit they make about me on the news, figures.

"Ok! Ok, woah woah woah Ok! woah Look!" I pulled off my mask. "I'm just a normal girl, ok? You wanna hold this?" I hold my mask out to the kid, he nods and I toss my mask to him.

"What's your name?" I ask the kid but he doesn't answer. I look over at a bag that said 'Jack' on it so I'm just gonna assume that's his name.

"Jack?" I ask. He looks back at me and manages to choke out a yes. I smile at him.

"Ok, Jack, let's get you outta here." I climb in the car carefully trying not to make my web snap and we'll end up at the bottom of the river.

"Alright, I'm gonna undo the belt and your gonna hold onto the seat behind you ok?" He nods "Ready? One..Two..Thre" I undo the seat belt an Jack is now facing me.

"See that wasn't so bad rig-" Shit! Spider-Sense? Now!? SERIOUSLY!? I look out the window and the and saw that the tire caught on fire and ignited the whole car and at the same time the web snapped and we were plummeting towards the water. I shot out a web-line and it attached to the bridge. I flew out of the car and grabbed the bumper and I saw that Jack was now on the dashboard.

"JACK! Jack, Listen to me, you gotta climb NOW!" I shout at him and he looks scared shitless.

"I can't!" He yells.

"YES YOU CAN! Put it on t-the mask, it's gonna ma-make you strong" Jack puts on my mask and I feel the car slipping from my hand.

"There you go! Thats it, Ok, Now Climb!" Jack starts to climb towards me, slower than I wanted him to.

"Little Faster, Ok bud?" He starts to climb faster.

"Good, keep coming." Ok good, now I only need t- SHIT!

"NOOOOO! NO-" The car slipped out of my hand and I shot out a web line praying to God that I catch him, and I did. The web attached to his chest and he slipped out of the car which is now in the river. I let out a relieved sigh before I pulled him up into my arms.

"Good Job, Kid" I smile at him and I think he's smiling ba- oh right he still has my mask on.

"Hey, I'm not one to ruin sentimental moments like this, but I kinda need that back now." Jack nods and pulls my mask off and puts it on for me.

"Thanks, you ok?" I ask

"Y-yeah thanks, you know you're not as bad as everyone says you are" I smile at him even though he can't see it.

"Thanks, just try not be in cars that giant lizard creatures are throwing off bridges anymore, alright." I joke, he laughs.

"You wanna go back to dad now?" He nods.

"Ok, oh and you can't tell any anyone about who I am, ok?"

"Who am I gonna tell, I don't know you're name." I can't help but laugh.

"Good point, alright let's go" And with that I pull us back up to the bridge and I hand jack over to his dad and while they are doing thier hugging and kissing I support myself on the railing and 'Daddy of the year' looks at me.

"Who are you?" I never really thought about a name so I just say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I'm Spider-Girl" And before he can say anything else I jump off the bridge and swing away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Lizard went deep into the sewers of New York City. He was falling apart fast and he fell into the water and soon the Lizard turned back into Dr. Curtis Connors. He was panting heavily like he had just run a marathon before he got up and covered himself with a dirty rag on the side. **(A/N You never know what you're gonna find in the sewer and in the movie he was in a bathrobe and I thought that was unrealistic so I made it a rag to cover his junk instead)**

He walked down the sewer to try and find his way back up to the streets before he saw a lizard and suddenly realized everything that happened, how he became the monster he was on the bridge throwing cars, one person was responsible.

"Quinn"

* * *

**We got action.. FINALLY! YEAH! well I have nothing to really say except: Please Review!**


	14. Doc, You Alright?

Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ!**

**Guys I know a lot of you are reading this story and I would really appreciate it if you review. I see that a lot of people view this story each update and I'm only getting one or two reviews per chapter. Even if you didn't like the chapter review anyway so I know how to improve, please I would really apreciate it. I wanna thank _SerketLily _and _vonego88 _for reviewing for every chapter, thanks guys you rock!**

**Anyway, I own nothing**

Quinn got home very late that night, luckily her aunt didn't notce so they wouldn't have another confrontation. Quinn didn't think she could deal with that tonigh anyway, she had to figure out what was on the bridge and how to stop it before it began to kill people, or worse. That night she was sitting on the floor in her room staring at her mask while still wearing her 'Spider-Girl' suit.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning for school and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Aunt May" Quinn greeted her aunt as she leapt from the staircase.

"Morning Quinn." May replied as Quinn went to go make herself cereal for breakfast. She poured the cereal into the bowl and got the milk out as she sat down and turned on the TV. She began to watch and saw that Captain Berry was speaking on a podieum in front of awaiting newscasters.

_Probably some dumb shit about me again I'm sure. _Quinn thought as May poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Okay, okay settle down." Berry began and the audience settled.

"There is very little known about what had occured on the Williamsburg bridge last evening, however many eye witnesses had idenified one individual at the scene. So today I am issuing an arrest warrent against the masked vigilante, known as Spider-Girl" The reporters began to get riled up at this point and Quinn couldn't take anymore of it so she left without saying a word to her dumbfounded aunt.

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly in Quinn's opinion, Finn didn't give her much trouble today but she had a feeling that he would start up again soon since Quinn was happier now that she kissed 'The Rachel Berry' the night before. Quinn met up with Rachel on the bleachers by the football field, Rachel had called Quinn and basically demanded amswers from Quinn, and she was more that happy to deliver.

On the bleachers, Quinn had shown Rachel the spider that had bit her (She kept it in a small plastic tube) and Rachel was analyzing it.

"Amazing" She whispered as she analyzed the spider.

"Isn't it? It holds quite a bite though" Quinn joked.

"Who else knows about this?" Rachel tried to hand the spider back to Quinn.

"Keep it, I mean thats if you want to" Quinn told her.

"You mean I get to have my very own dead mutant spider, Woho!" Rachel joked and they both laughed but she kept the spider anyway.

"So does anyone else know?" Rachel restates her question. Quinn shook her head.

"No, just you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did that thing look like on the bridge?" Rachel got closer to Quinn.

"I don't know what it was but it was big, far too big to be human."

"You gotta let it go." Quinn immediatly shook her head at this.

"No, I can't do that. If it wasn't for me that thing on the bridge it... it would have killed those people. So I gotta go after it."

"That's not your your job."

"Well, maybe it is." Quinn hesitated to ask Rachel this next question. "You don't believe what the police are saying, do you?"

"Of course not. My dad's a good guy, but I don't think he likes anyone stealing his spotlight. He's knda like me."

"He's not as hot as you though." Quinn joked earning her a playful punch on the arm from Rachel.

"Hey, that hurt!" Quinn said while laughing.

"Oh, come on! Aren't you 'The Amazing Spider-Girl' you can fall from a 20 storie building and survive, I think you can handle a punch on the arm from me." Rachel was laughing while she said that.

"I think you're pretty tough, though."

"Oh, I never said I wasn't tough." The two began to laugh again.

"Does it scare you, what you can do?" The brunette asks. Quinn smiles and looks back at her.

"No. No, it doesn't." She says honestly while smiling.

"I really liked kissing you, I mean you're an amazing kisser." Quinn said when the laughter died down.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was good for me too." Rachel finished the conversation as the two leaned in for another kiss. While the were kissing a football came hurddling towards Rachel's head but Quinn caught it and threw it back in time without opening her eyes. The football hit the goal post and bent one of the poles. The various 'Woah's fromt he football players broke the two out of thier kiss and stared at the damage that Quinn had caused. The football coach, Coach Bieste, had turned to the two on the bleachers.

"Hey Fabray, wanna play football?" Bieste shouts at Quinn.

"Nah, too dangerous" Quinn says ironically.

* * *

Quinn decided to stop by Dr. Connors office the next day. She knew that Connors was the only one who could really help her in defeating the Lizard. Connors was a specialist in genetic reasearch and if anyone knew anything about stopping reptillians, it would be Dr. Curtis Connors.

"Hello, Anyone home?" Quinn shouted out into the empty office as she unitentionally begins to snoop around. She came across a seringe on his desked and she picked it up looking at it curiously.

"It's not nice to snoop." Connors' voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't-"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Connors interrupted her.

"No, I got a free track, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How do you stop a reptile?"

"Well you would have to catch one first."

"Ok, and how would you lead the predetor to it's prey?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Connors asks darkly, putting the siringe on the table and turning towards Quinn.

"It's for, uhh, school stuff, I got a biology project due." Quinn looked at Connors concerned. This wasn't like the Dr. Connors she knew. They stared at eachother for a moment when Quinn noticed something on the doctor's neck. it looked like...scales? That's weird.

"Doc, You alright?"

"Never been better Quinn, Never been better. Now If you'll excuse me I am very busy and I need to be alone." He says while he opens the door. Quinn looks around his office before nodding and walking out the door with Connors following her int the lab.

"Don't worry Ms. Fabray, wonderful things are happening, Wonderful things." Connors says as he exits the building.

Quinn starts to follow Connors suspicously when she hears a growling from the corner of the lab. She turnsher head and starts to head towards the source of the noise. She slowly walks up towards a glass cage that looks to be chewed through. she looks at the floor and sees 'Freddie' the mouse now in Lizard form eating the other mouse like a hamburger.

Quinn's eyes widened. She knew that Connors had ejected that mouse with the same serum Connors was going to use on himself. She suddenly realized what was going on.

* * *

Quinn went to the first person she knew that could help her. Unfortunatly for her, that person was the one person who hated her, well both 'hers', the most. But she didn't no who else to turn to. She walked into the police station and walked into Captain Berry's office and saw that he was on the phone so she sat down. As soon as she sat down however, Berry hung up the phone and got up and started to talk to Quinn while walking out.

"Ms. Fabray, Why are you not in school?"

"I got a free track."

"Ok, Well I do not have a free track so make your point quickly."

"Fine, There might not be a dinosaur running around manhattan, but there is something more dangerous and I know who it is."

"You know _who _it is?" Leroy stops and turns to her.

"Dr. Curtis Connors."

"Of Oscorp?"

"Thats right."

"Ok, Dr. Curtis Connors was also my daughter's mentor, is that who you're talking about?"

"That's the one."

"Ok, You know recently Dr. Connors wrote my daughter a glowing college reconmmendation, when I read it I cried, so you expect me to believe that in his spare time he runs around, dressed up like a giant dinosaur?"

"Not dressing up, and not a dinosaur, he has transformed himself into a giant lizard." A few moments of awkward silence.

"Let me ask you a question, do I look like the mayor of Tokyo to you?"

"This man has been working his whole life on cross species genetics. He lost one arm, and he's been trying to grow it back, but there is something inbalanced by the equation and he has turned into a full lizard, he's using lizard DNA, he is dangerous, and he is planning something horrific I know, I KNOW."

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. You are going back to hang out with the citizens of Tokyo, and I am going to go back to protecting the citizens of this fine city. Officer Schuester, would you please escort Ms. Fabray here back to school." Schuester gets up and starts to escort Quinn out.

"Please Mr. Berry. Just bring him in, just call him in. He is Dangerous!"

"Let's go." Schuester says as he escorts her out of the station.

* * *

Quinn walked away from the police station. She had no intention of going to school that day, she was far too stressed out. She was walking when she noticed one of the newspapers on the sidewalk. It was an advertisement on the front page of the Daily Bugle. It was paying $500 for proff that the 'Lizard' does exsist. She picked up the paper and read it. She needed money, one reason being that she wanted to take rachel out on a nice date, and she was a great photagrapher. She also knew that she was the only one that could get close enough to the lizardto get a decent shot.

As if it were fate, Quinn's spider-sense went off, She looked down and saw an unusual amount of lizards crawling down one sewer drain.

"Well what do ya know." Quinn said to herself.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. I am serious about the review thing. I would do that thing where someone says 'I want at least 10 reviews before my next update' but I don't wanna do that I love writing this story and I write it every chance I get, but I really want reviews guys, Please.**


	15. Sewer Showdown

Chapter 15

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I'M ALIVE I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Got good news though! I got 'The Amazing Spider-man' on Blu-Ray Yesterday so I remeber more of how the movie went.**

**Again I'm sorry. I would give you some long explination of why I took so long, but I honestly don't have one and I'm not gonna lie to you guys so... I'M SORRY!**

**Nothing is mine**

* * *

Quinn went home to get her cameras (She always had a back up) and she got changed into her Spider-Girl suit. When it was dark enough out that no one can really see her too well, she snuck out and web slung her way back to the sewer she saw the small lizards crawl into earlier. She had to think of a way to track the Lizard and also get it on camera, without dying that is.

Quinn slowly webbed her way down into the sewer. When she was about halfway down she came across many passage ways that led deeper into the sewers. She hung by her web and shot multiple webs in the small passage ways. When she was done she pulled herself up on the webs and waited util something eventful happened.

* * *

Nothing happened, at least not for a good half hour, but Quinn was determined to do something to keep this thing off the streets for good, talk some sense into Connors, and maybe get a few bucks out of it too. She waited on the web-lines with her mask resting above her eyebrows while playing a game on her phone.

Suddenly she heard a noise. She sat up and saw that one of her web-lines was viberating. She put her phone away, jumped to her feet, landing in a squating position, and pulled her mask over her face. The same web-line viberated again. She grabbed it, causing it to stop viberating, before she slowly started to follow the source of the noise. She was about halfway down a webline when she started to hear more noises coming from multiple weblines.

She started to panic in her mind. She went back to the source of the web-lines and looked around frantically. She saw a bunch of small lizards making there way toward Quinn from all directions. Quinn jumped out of the way and saw all the lizards follow one set of web lines down one hole in the sewer. Quinn decided to follow them.

_Shit! Spider-sense._ She thinks as she slowly turns her head around. She looks up just in time to see a giant lizard like creature (Or 'The Lizard' as she dubbed it) tackle her.

A bunch of things happen at once. She gets jumped by the Lizard causing her to land on her webs and some of them give way in the process. A bunch of camera flashes go off at once, and the Lizard has a giant claw wrapped around her neck, and the other one held up against the hallow of her neck as she struggles to get out of his grip.

**_"You stopped me once."_**_Oh Shit, It can talk!?" _Quinn thinks as he begins. More webs give way and there are more camera flashes. _**"You won't stop me again. I'm getting stronger everyday!"** _He says thatlast part as he takes his claw to her chest and rips through her suit and some skin, causing her to yelp in pain. The claw makes it's way to her mask, but before he can peel it off she pushes him off of her. Another camera flash stuns him and allows her to punch him square in the jaw. A vital web-line gives way, sending them both splasing into the water below. As they desend, Quinn and the Lizard wrestle for a while before Quinn kicks him in the head and starts to swim away, with him on her tail.

_'This was a stupid ass idea! C'mon Fabray!' _Quinn is swimming as fast she can and tries to shoot out a web-line but the second it sticks to a surface it gives way and disenegrates, rendering it useless. She turns around and sees that the Lizard is approching fast. She comes up to a small opening and manages to squeze through, leaving the Lizard behind.

Quinn is dumped out of the small opening and finds herself being pushed fast by the current. She tries to attach herself to a wall but her powers are pretty much useless under water and soon finds herself banging against the walls of the sewer as she moves with the water current.

Eventually the water ends and Quinn comes out coughing and choking trying to regain her breath. She pushes her self up and drags herself on the pavement.

"Aw, That sucked!" She says while collapsing on her back gasping for breath.

* * *

The Lizard climbs back up to where Quinn and him fell into the sewage water. As he climbed out of the drainage hole, he felt something on his shoulder. He saw that it was a web-line and he tugged at it. Whe he did however, another camera flash went off. He turned around and saw a camera webbed to the wall.

He climbed the wall and made his way up to the camera. He ripped it off the wall and looked at the back, causing him to seeth with rage.

'Property of Quinn Fabray'

**_"Quinn__ Fabray."_**He let out a low growl before crushing the camera and climing out off the sewers. Luckily for Quinn he didn't see her other camera that was planted on the other side of the sewer.

* * *

Quinn went back to the subway station to grab her backpack, luckily for her her powers allow her to be stealthy (The suit doesn't help much though) so she grabbed the bag which she webbed to the ceiling of the station, climbed out without being seen.

When Quinn was a hudered percent sure that The Lizard was out of the sewers, she went back in to retrieve her cameras.

_"Well at least the job is still fair game." _She climbed her way back into the sewer where she started. She climbed the wall in search for her cameras, but only found one.

"Really Connors? That was my good camera too. You're so gonna get it later." Quinn said to herself.

When she came out of the sewer she knew she was in no good shape to go home yet and she knew that she should probably wait till tomorrow to give the pictures to the Daily Bugle, so she went to the first person she knew she could trust.

Rachel

* * *

**It's short I know. I figured I owed you guys something so... Tada! Sorry if it sucked.**

**Next chapter will be longer I promise. I don't know when it will be up, but it won't be two months, again sorry about that.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	16. The Daily Bugle

Chapter 16

**Sorry I kind of teased you guys last chapter, hopefully this will make up for it. Thanks again for the support guys! Sorry it took a while again.**

**_IMPORTANT!:_ I put a poll on my profile but I'll ask you guys here too. This story is nearing it's end (Cue sound effect that they use in sitcoms that's like 'Awww') There will be more chapters, I'm not sure how many, but a few more. So my question is:**

**Should I make a sequal to 'The Amazing Spider-Girl'? **

**If I do write it though it might be centered around the game, because that is the epilouge to the film, or an original idea (Obviously I'll use a villian from the Spider-man Universe, but you catch my drift.)**

**You can answer the poll, or answer in reviews, or PM me I really don't care how you do it, I just want your input. Thanks!**

**As per usual, I own nothing (More sitcom sound effects.)**

* * *

Quinn swung over to Rachel's apartment shortly after getting her camera from the sewers. She didn't have her mask on, but it was late at night and she was high up so no one could see her well, and even if they did they couldn't make out who she was so she doesn't have to worry.

She dropped down on the fire escape out side of Rachel's window, much like she did the night that she had dinner with Rachel and her family a few nights ago. She crawled over to the window and looked inside and saw Rachel sittining at her desk on her computer. She banged her head softly against the window a few times to get the brunette's attention. Rachel turned around and smiled when she saw Quinn and nodded her head telling her to come in. Quinn opened the window and started to come inside.

"Have you ever considered coming in through the lobby?" Rachel asks and Quinn laughs as she struggles to get inside Rachel's room. "And my father is now under the impression that you need psyciatric attention." Rachel finishes while laughing but stops when she turns around to see Quinn struggling to stand up. "Quinn? Oh my God! Quinn, what happened!?" Rachel went over to help her girlfriend.

"You should see the other guy." Quinn fell back on Rachel's chair. "The other guy, in this case being a giant mutant lizard." Quinn finishes just in time to hear a knock on the door.

"Rachel?" They both hear Leroy call from outside.

"Hide." Rachel tells Quinn and Quinn jumps off the chair and ducks down beside it. Rachel went to answer the door but opened it just enough so Leroy can only see her.

"Hey, honey you want some coco?" Leroy asks Rachel.

"No, Dad I don't want any coco. Honestly, I'm 17 years old!"

"Alright, but if I remember correctly, someone said last week that their fantasy was to live in a chocolate house."

"Well that's impratical!" Rachel slams the door only to open back up again "And fattening!" She shut it again and turned to Quinn who was still croutching down behind the chair.

"Chocolate house?" Quinn teased with a big smile on her face. Rachel blushed and rolled her eyes playfully. Rachel opened the door again to see her dad standing there but was about to walk away.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's good." Leroy said.

"It's just I hav- I just... It's, uhh, I have, uh... I have.. cramps."

"Oh." Leroy said and cringed in disgust **(From personal experience, no guy, gay or not, wants to hear us complain about our periods)**

"I've been really moody and pukey, it's brutal. You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go."

"Thank's daddy!" With that she shut the door again.

* * *

Rachel laid Quinn down on her bed and helped her take the top of her suit off, leaving her in a sports bra. Rachel had disinfected the cuts while at the same time secretly admiring the blonde's new defined abs. Rachel new that Quinn's abs was a result of her powers because in Junior year they had gym together and Rachel saw Quinn without a shirt on, then she was just skinny. When Rachel was disinfecting one of the cuts, Quinn hissed in pain.

"You take on a giant mutant lizard, and yet you can't handle a little sting" Rachel teased.

"Ha ha. You're funny." Quinn deadpanned.

"You love me."

"I do. I really do." Quinn leaned in to kiss Rachel, and after a few small kisses Quinn went to attack Rachel's neck. Rachel was enjoying it, until she thought of the situation she was in. Quinn, the girl she cared about more than anything else, was putting her life at risk everyday. A situation she was in for her entire life.

"No.." Rachel pulled away only to have Quinn lean in again.

"Yes."

"N-no"

"Yes."

"No, I know what this is." This got Quinn to pull away, knowing that Rachel wasn't just teasing. "Every day for as long as I could remember, my dad has put a badge on his chest and strapped a gun to his hip. And everyday, I kept thinking that he wasn't gonna make it home. Quinn, I love you. A lot. and what you're doing is ten times more dangerous then all the cops in New York have to deal with under normal circumstances. I just don't know what I would do if you got really hurt... or worse." By this point Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

"Come here. I got you." Quinn gentely grabbed the sides of Rachel's heads and pulled her closer. "I really don't want to see you get hurt. I love you too, Rach. The thing is I gotta stop him though, I gotta stop him 'cause I created him." Rachel gave Quinn a confused look and Quinn continues. "I gave him an equation. something my parents have been working on. Secretly, now I realize why they kept it a secret. The point is this is my resposibility. I have to fix it."

Rachel nodded in understanding and leaned in to kiss Quinn. It was quick but passionate. Quinn held Rachel's chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Quinn said while smiling. "Let's just get out of here." She said again but this time she shook her head in a goofy yet cute way causing Rachel to laugh.

"No."

"Yes.

"No"

"Yes! Yes. Babe, I could do this all day."

"No, If my parents see me leaving, I'm dead." Rachel said and a smile slowly crept up on Quinn's face.

"You parents aren't gonna see you leaving."

Quinn picked up Rachel and climbed out of the bedroom window and jumped off the fire escape. Quinn shot out a webline and the two sung through the New York City night.

* * *

The next day after school Quinn decided to head over to the Daily Bugle to see if she could sell the pictures that nearly cost her life to take. Quinn really needed this job to support her and Aunt May. Ever since Uncle Ben's death, not only had the Fabray's spiraled in a depression, but they were also in a rut finacially and she already knew that the chances of going to college were getting smaller by the minute. So she really needed any and every oppurtunity to get some extra cash.

The man at the front desk directed her to the floor where the Daily Bugle offices were located. She walked in and saw a man sitting at a desk in front of the office marked 'Sue Sylvester'.

"Hi, may I help you?" The man asked.

"Um, yeah I'm here to see, umm Sue Sylvester" Quinn said.

"Ok, and why do you want to see her, Miss-" He trailed off.

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray. I'm a photographer" Quinn stuck out her hand.

"I can see that." He pointed to her camera. "I'm Blaine by the way." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Blaine."

"You too. Well Ms. Sylvester is in a meeting right now so if you want you cou-" Blaine was cut off by Sue opening the door to her office and a man running out.

"And think twice next before you send me that piece of no good shit and try to pass it off as a story!" Sue yells after the man and then turns to Quinn. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm a, uhm, a photographer and I wanted-" Quinn started but Sue cut her off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever just come in." Sue walked back in her office and Quinn followed.

"Good luck." Blaine mouthed.

"Thanks." Quinn said. She walked in the office and closed the door behind her.

"So, you take pictures huh?" Sue said.

"Yeah, I saw and ad in the paper about the Lizard creature and I got some pics." Quinn held out a folder and Sue took in from her and started to look through the folder.

"Crap. Crap. Mega Crap. Sup- Oh wait! What do we have here?" Quinn looked at the picture that Sue was talking about.

"Umm.. Wouldn't you want one where Spider-girl is winning?"

"Please. Spider-girl is a menace." Sue rambled on but Quinn tuned her out _Great. Just what I need, more great press. _Quinn snapped back to reality when Sue was done rambeling about Spider-girl.

"Alright kid, I'll give you $500 for all of them." Sue began to right on a slip of paper. "Give this to the guy at the front desk. Come back when you got more..." Sue trailed off.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Alright Fabray, your on freelance. Come back when you get more shots."

"Awesome. Thank you Ms. Sylvester."

"Sure, just get out of my office." Sue waved her off.

Quinn left the office and handed the slip to Blaine.

"How'd it go Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"Actually it went well, I'm a freelance photographer now."

"So, we'll be seeing more of eachother then." Blaine handed Quinn a check for $500.

"Yeah, I guess so. Looking foward to it."

"Cool, Have a good day Quinn.

"See ya around Blaine."

* * *

**Do you like the cover art? I made it, it's not great, but I'm 16 and have no interest in becoming an artist so that's the best you're gonna get. Well anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, next chapter will be more action, so please review!**


	17. Back to McKinley

Chapter 17

**So from the looks of the poll results, it was an unanimous vote that I should make a sequal, so I'll start working on that after this story is complete.**

**I own Nothing!**

* * *

_'Quinn Fabray. Spider-Girl. I'm not the one who needs help!' _Dr. Connors, back to his, mostly human, state, now resides in the sewers. _'There will be no more loneliness! No more outcasts!_ _S__pecies-wide distribution could enhance humanity on an eveloutionary scale. One has to adapt to survive.'_

"That, changing like the snake, I might be free to cast off flesh wherein I dwell confined." Connors says out loud.

_'Would you give it all up, after all you know you can do? All the Power you feel.' _Connors walks over to a part of his lab where the serum is being prepared. _'I can save them!' _Connors injects the serum into his arm, groaning and doubling over in pain as the serum works its way into his bloodstream again. He stands up, his eyes turning yellow, scales spreading across his body and growing a tail.

_'YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET IN THE WAY OF MY PLAN QUINN FABRAY!'_

* * *

School for Quinn went on as a normal, if not better, day. Finn laid off of her after the death of her uncle, she walked the halls proudly with her girlfriend on her arm, she got a job, life was going great for Quinn for the first time in what seemed like a very long time.

Quinn was currently standing at her locker with Rachel laughing and talking casually, until Quinn's spider-sense went off and turned her head in the direction of danger. All of a sudden the Lizard came bursting out of the girls bathroom and all of the students, except for Quinn and Rachel started to run.

**Quinn POV (That's right, it's back bitches!)**

What the fuck is Connors doing here!? Just when things were looking up for me1 Uggh! I see the other students running toward the exit and I quicly turned to Rachel, 'Cause knowing her she wouldn't have bolted right away.

"Go. Go!" I told her, pointing down the hallway guiding her. I could tell that she didn't want to leave, and I know she can take of herself, but I love her too much to let anything happen to her. I can feel her eyes on me and I turn back for a second to see her try and run back to my side, but was pushed away from the force of the other students.

Connors turns his ugly ass Lizard head towards me as if he's challenging me, which I know he is. As soon as the last wave of students pass me, I run towards Connors and he, or it, runs towards me like we are in some sort of duel from a 1980s action movie.

He swings his claw at me, but before it could hit me I slid on the floor and shot out a web line, causing him to trip and fall. I took the chance and jumped on top of him and threw a punch, but before it could connect he flipped me off of him and onto my back on the floor.

He ripped off my backpack, which has my suit in it, and threw it aside so I couldn't reach it. He then picked me up and pinned me against a row of lockers before throwing me through the trophy case and into the science lab. Fuck that hurt!

Aaand he's back. Before I could sit up, he pinned me to the floor. I grabbed a stool and threw it at him, but he just swatted it away.

_**"Nowhere to hide, Quinn!"** _Holy shit, I forgot that's what the Lizard voice sounds like, It doesn't sound pretty. He swung his claw down at my head, but I dodged it and grabbed a hold of his arm. I spotted my backpack and I jumped up and webbed it. I grabbed it just in time because he grabbed my leg and threw me hard through a wall, leaving a huge hole behind. I caught a glimpse of Connors mixing two chemicals together and throwing it at me. It made an explosion, but it barely missed me as I was hurrying to get my suit on.

**_"All these souls, lost and alone, I can save them, I can cure them! There's no need to stop me Quinn!"_ **Blah Blah Blah, Whatever. I finish putting my suit on and throw a shoe at him, you know just to piss him off a little. He rawrs and I hop onto the lab table in front of him. He turns to me and I web two of the overhead lights and pull them so the lights hit his head. While he was distracted I stuck to the ceiling. He looks around for me and I jump on his back when I get a clear shot. I start to web him up as he stumbles out of the science room.

"You're not thinking straight doc!" I say as I continue to web him. "Stop this! This isn't you!" He throws me against the lockers. He swings his claw again and I hop on the ceiling. "Let's talk this out!" Alright, in hindsight that was kind of stupid. Crap! He's climbing the walls now! What the actual fuck!? "Doc!" He starts to chase me before I jump to the ground, he tries to jump me but I roll out of the way before he could.

I start to web his claw to a locker to try to immobilize him. He pulls his claw and taking half of the locker with him, and Just my luck that it was sharp. On the bright side though, It was Finn's locker.

"Oh boy." He starts to swing and I back flip out of the way multiple times. I get a clear shot and shoot a web and slide under his legs. I turn to him.

"Alright, so you don't wanna talk?" He rawrs again, seriously dude stop that it doesn't make your point any stronger. I web his mouth shut. "There you go!" He rips the web off his mouth and swats his tail at me and I catch it just in time.

"Don't." I start but he swats his tail, throwing me against the wall. Hard. "Make." He does it again. "Me." Again. "Hurt You!" This time he spins around and detaches his tail, sending me through the double doors. He comes after me again as his tail starts to grow back

"That is disgusting." I throw the tail off of me and flip onto my feet. I web the walls and slingshot to kick the Lizard in the head, but he beats me to it and grabs my head and pins it against the window, cracking it in the process. I start to claw at his arm when suddenly he lets go. I barely register what's going on, but I hear one word.

**_"Rachel."_**

My head shoots up at the name. I see Rachel backing away from The Lizard with a trophy in her hands and The Lizard slowly making his way towards her. His claw goes to strike her and in a flash I web the claw and pull it back. Before I know it he is quickly webbed up and struggling. What I wouldn't do for this girl. I web the trophy she is holding and pull her towards me. I grab the trophy and throw it out the window. I pull her close to me and stare into my eyes.

"I'm gonna throw you out the window now." I say and she sends me a 'what the fuck?' look, which I find adorable.

"What!?" Under my mask I send her an apologetic look before throwing her out the window. She screams and I web her and attach her to the window before she hit the ground. I know it's careless but I wanted to get her out of there before the Lizard escapes my webs. Just in time too, because I see him escape the webs and turns towards me. The police sirens starts outside and The lizard starts to scowl.

"Uh Oh. Someone's been a bad lizard." I taunt as I get into my, what I guess now it's my signature pose.

* * *

I get thrown into the library and Lizzy and I start battling it out, but for some reason all I can focus on was the librarian how can he not notice a giant mutant lizard and a girl flipping over bookshelves? A table is flung at his head, but I saved him and flung it back at my buddie, Lizzy.

"I'm thrown into a bookshelf and I tumble over on the ground. I look up and see that Connors was gone. I stood up and took my mask off, because it was getting hard to breathe, and I started to search for him.

I'm running down a random hallway when I hear a loud groan coming from the girl's bathroom. I run in there and see a large hole in the ground, I guess that's where Connors came from. I walk over and see Connors lying on the ground with a blanket covering him. I squat down and meet his eye level.

"Help me Quinn, please." He manages to get out. I look from him to the door. "Please Quinn! There coming to kill me. I need your help." He begs. He's right though, they'll kill him. I crawl over and help him up and sneak him back down to the sewers.

I just hope I won't regret this later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
